Touch
by Karine-F
Summary: Une nouvelle malédiction plane sur la ville de Storybrooke. La princesse Kida veut venger les Atlantes du mal que lui ont causés les humains. Regina et Emma seront de nouveau ensemble pour combattre la magie et s'y impliqueront peut-être bien plus qu'elles ne le devraient... SwanQueen
1. Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle malediction

_Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cette fanfiction au résumé médiocre ! Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle histoire. Rien à voir avec une quelconque saison. Elle met en scène les personnages du dessin animé « Atlantide, l'empire perdu »._

 _C'est, bien sûr, une fiction complétement Swanqueen !_

 _En vous souhaitant bonne lecture…_

 **Touch**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Une menace planait sur Storybrooke. Une nouvelle, encore plus dévastatrice que toutes les autres. Emma tournait en rond, la tête dans les mains, se sentant observée par Henry, ses parents et Regina.

 **« Pourquoi ça nous arrive toujours ? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour vouloir nous pourrir la vie, mmh ? Demande la blonde véhément.**

 **_ Calmez-vous** **Miss Swan. Répondit calmement Regina.**

 **_ Que je me calme ?! La moitié de la ville est plongée sous la flotte ! »**

La blonde se rassit sur une chaise, soufflant lourdement. Il y a de cela 3 jours, une jeune femme, sans donner d'explication ni exprimer le moindre mot était sortie sur la place de l'horloge. Elle avait les cheveux blancs, la peau hâlée, le regard bleu azur ainsi que plusieurs tatouages. Elle avait commencé à murmurer plusieurs paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, un cercle bleu et blanc s'était illuminé autour d'elle, créant l'intérêt mais aussi la peur des habitants. Tous avaient couru lorsqu'une bonne partie de la ville se retrouva engouffrée sous une vague immense d'eau. A présent, au-delà de l'horloge se dressait un trou béant d'eau sous lequel se trouvait le reste de Storybrooke.

 **« Henry, tu as découvert qui était cette femme ? Demanda alors doucement Mary Margareth à l'attention de son petit-fils.**

 **_ Avec Belle, nous avons peut-être une piste… Souffla timidement Henry sous le regard intéressé de ses grands-parents et de sa belle-mère. »**

Après que la jeune inconnue aux cheveux blancs ait disparue sous les flots, Emma ainsi que ses parents, Regina et Henry s'était précipités aux abords du gouffre. Henry avait alors spontanément proposé son aide pour trouver l'identité de cette jeune femme, ce qui permettrait surement d'en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle malédiction. Ainsi, en compagnie de Belle, tous deux avaient épluchés la bibliothèque qui, par chance, avait échappé au fléau.

 **« La princesse Kida. Répondit spontanément Henry. »**

Tous foncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'est alors que le jeune garçon sortit un énorme livre de son sac, semblant vieux de plus d'une centaine d'années. Il était recouvert de poussière. Henry ouvrit le manuscrit sur une page qui montra l'illustration d'une ville se laissant engloutir par les flots.

 **« En 1914, un chercheur se nommant Milo partit à la recherche de l'Atlantide avec son équipe.**

 **_ Attend attend. L'Atlantide, tu veux dire, le VRAI Atlantide, la ville perdue qui a été engloutit par l'océan il y a des siècles ?! S'offusqua Emma.**

 **_ Oui et il s'avère que ce chercheur l'a retrouvé. Et les Atlantes y étaient bel et bien vivants. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est allié avec la Princesse Kida. Sa description correspond parfaitement à la femme que nous avons vu, regarde. S'exclame Henry en montrant le livre à Emma ».**

La blonde se dirigea vers Henry qui désignait l'illustration d'une jeune femme, grande, musclée aux cheveux blancs. C'était indéniablement elle.

 **« Et est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle nous veut ? Demande intéressée Regina.**

 **_ Non… Dans le livre, nous apprenons qu'Atlantide est une ville détruite. Le chercheur aurait brisé le cœur de la princesse en s'emparant des richesses de son peuple. »**

Emma, dépitée, s'affala de nouveau sur son siège.

 **« Je crois qu'on se retrouve maintenant avec quelqu'un qui veut encore s'emparer de la ville. Ou se venger. Ou un peu des deux. Souffle-t-elle.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas tout. La princesse a des pouvoirs, hérités de sa famille depuis des siècles.**

 **_ Génial. Souffle de nouveau Emma »**

Soudain, un tremblement de terre vint secouer l'appartement, faisant se relever l'ensemble du groupe.

Sans vraiment prendre garde, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la source du séisme. Aux abords de la plage se trouvait la princesse aux cheveux blancs, en lévitation sur l'eau, le regard aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient illuminées d'une lumière bleue. La météo avait changé, annonçant un ciel noir et la mer était agitée. Le vent soufflait si fort que tous peinait à tenir debout et à s'entendre parler.

 **« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS NOUS VOULEZ ? S'écria Emma à l'attention de la jeune femme. »**

Soudain, l'atmosphère se fit plus calme. La princesse tourna son regard blanc en direction d'Emma. Le silence régnait.

 **« Milo a détruit mon monde. Il a détruit le véritable amour. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Répondit la jeune femme, d'une voix aussi grave qu'inquiétante. »**

Soudain, la météo se refit plus inquiétante. Un immense faisceau de lumière bleue envahit le ciel, recouvrant l'ensemble de la ville.

Tous les habitants de Storybrooke plongèrent alors dans l'inconscience…


	2. Chapitre 2 - Engloutie

_**Chapitre 2**_

Emma fut la première à ouvrir les paupières. Le groupe se trouvait sur la place de l'horloge. Seulement, une ambiance bleutée régnait et sur le sol, la blonde remarqua des reflets de lumières. Elle leva les yeux et son regard montra sa stupéfaction. Elle se leva pressement, et entreprit de réveiller l'ensemble du groupe.

 **« Réveillez-vous ! S'écriait-elle en bougeant l'épaule de chacun d'eux. »**

Peu à peu, le groupe entier se réveilla et fut aussi stupéfait qu'Emma quelques minutes plus tôt. Un dôme de verre entourait la ville. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvait une immense étendue d'eau.

 **« La ville entière est engloutie. S'étrangla Snow en prenant le bras de son mari, apeurée.**

 **_ Il… Il faut… Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! Commença à paniquer Regina. »**

Henry, soucieux, s'approcha de sa mère et apposa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui calma la brune.

 **« Maman. On est tous ensemble ici et c'est ce qui compte. Toi et Emma, vous trouverez une solution, comme d'habitude.**

 **_ Je… Je… Un mur de glace d'accord. Un sort d'accord. Un DRAGON passe encore, mais là, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'une masse d'eau recouvre la ville. C'est comme si… Le ciel menaçait de nous tomber sur la tête à chaque seconde ! S'exclama Regina en regardant de nouveau le ciel, soucieuse.**

 **_ Je vais faire des recherches. Tu sais, ce chercheur, Milo, il avait un grand-père chercheur lui aussi qui tenait des écrits. On pourra peut-être trouver des indices. »**

Regina se calma face à l'optimisme et le regard bienveillant. Elle lui lança un mince sourire.

 **« D'accord. Je… Je te fais confiance Henry. Et je viens avec toi.**

 **_ Et nous, nous allons voir si tout le monde à Storybrooke est là et va bien. Répondit Charmant. »**

C'est ainsi que le groupe de scinda en deux et partit dans deux directions opposées. D'un côté, Henry, Belle et Regina faisaient leurs recherches et de l'autre, Emma et ses parents rassemblaient tous les habitants de la ville. Deux heures se déroulèrent rapidement. Accablée, Regina était assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque, tapotant irréductiblement sur son portable.

 **« Maman. On est sous l'eau là. Le réseau ne passera jamais. Souffla Henry, le regard figé sur son livre**

 **_ Oui, mais on ne sait ja- »**

La jeune femme se stoppa et laissa tomber son téléphone. Elle se tint la gorge, semblant suffoquer. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, ni à parler. Regina paniqua. Elle se sentit noyée par son propre oxygène.

 **« Maman ! MAMAN ! Criait tout à coup Henry en direction de sa mère.**

 **_ Regina ! S'écriait aussi Belle, au-dessus de la brune. »**

Regina ne parvenait plus à répondre. Ses lèvres devinrent bleues tandis que ses yeux se tapissèrent de larmes.

 **« Henry, va vite chercher Emma ! S'écria Belle, n'ayant d'autre solution que la sauveuse. »**

Henry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque en courant lorsque Charmant entra subitement dans la pièce. Il tenait sa fille à bout de bras, semblant suffoquer autant que Regina. Il déposa sa fille sur le sol, paniqué.

 **« Regina ! C'est Emma ! Elle… »**

Charmant n'eut pas le temps de crier d'avantage qu'il vit le regard embrumé et paniqué d'Henry.

 **« Maman… Maman… S'écriait-il, pleurant à chaudes larmes en vacillant son regard entre le corps d'Emma et celui de Regina. »**

Emma eut la force de tourner la tête en direction de la brune. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, paniquée. Puis, peu à peu, leur respiration reprit normalement. Regina se tâta la gorge tandis qu'Emma tentait de relever le buste pour reprendre plus d'air. Les deux se mirent à tousser, leurs poumons criant de souffrance.

 **« Re… Regina… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parvint à articuler Emma. »**

La jeune femme, toujours paniquée, ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle aussi bien que la blonde. Le groupe n'osait pas toucher les deux jeunes femmes. Henry lui, était recroquevillé dans les bras de ses grands-parents, les yeux clos. Emma, voyant la détresse de la reine, rampa jusqu'à elle et apposa sa main sur son bras. Regina tourna son regard vers Emma et sa respiration se fit plus lente et normale.

 **« Emma ? Mais… »**

Regina regardait la sauveuse, les sourcils froncés. Puis, les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent difficilement, aidées par le couple Charming.

 **« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda la blonde en se tenant la gorge. »**

Regina ne répondait pas. Elle avait le regard rivé au sol, les yeux toujours embrumés. Elle semblait sous le choc. Emma s'en inquiéta et posa sa main sur le bras de la brune. Leurs regards se croisèrent, rassurant. Regina parvint enfin à sourire faiblement.

 **« Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Conclut Henry en reprenant courage.**

 **_ Et comment vous avez réussi à… respirer. Souffla Snow, interrogative. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et reprirent leurs recherches. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que tout le groupe s'afférait à fouiller les livres à la recherche d'indices, sans succès. Les paupières de Regina se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Sa crise l'avait considérablement affaiblit. Emma avait toujours le regard rivé sur un livre, mais avait remarqué la fatigue de la brune.

 **« Regina. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Laissa échapper la blonde en ne décollant pas son regard de ses pages.**

 **_ Non, ça ira.**

 **_ Regina… Souffla Emma sous un ton de reproche. »**

La brune regarda en direction de la blonde, lui lançant un regard noir. Seulement, ses yeux étaient déjà rougit par la fatigue.

 **« Allez donc dormir chez Granny. Vous serez à côté s'il se passe quelque chose. »**

Regina afficha une mine contrariée, mais regarda autour d'elle et vit le couple Charming endormit l'un contre l'autre, un livre sur les genoux. Elle abdiqua.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une situation compliquée

_**Chapitre 3**_

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que Belle et Emma, les seules encore éveillées, épluchaient encore la bibliothèque. Soudain, les jambes d'Emma flanchèrent et elle s'écroula sur les genoux, se tenant de nouveau la gorge.

 **« En…core… Parvint-elle à articuler. »**

Paniquée, Belle réveilla vivement le couple Charmant.

 **« Mary Margareth, David, ça recommence ! S'exclama-t-elle en réveillant également Henry sans le vouloir. »**

Sans prendre le temps d'émerger de leur sommeil, Charmant se dirigea vers sa fille, impuissant. Soudain, Henry paniqua à son tour.

 **« Maman ! Mon autre maman ! S'écrie-t-il en secouant le bras de son grand-père. »**

Sans trop réfléchir, Charmant prit sa fille et se dirigea vivement vers le Granny's. En entrant, Henry courrait partout dans le restaurant. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et vit que la chambre 5 était la seule sans clef.

 **« Vite ! Suivez-moi ! S'écrit-il. »**

Snow pleurait. Elle tenait le front de sa fille suffoquant, cherchant un réconfort dans son regard. Rapidement, ils parvinrent à la chambre. Henry l'ouvrit vivement et retrouva sa mère, assise au bord de son lit, à bout de souffle. Elle pleurait et ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Lors de leurs arrivés, un poids sembla s'enlever de leur poitrine. Emma et Regina reprirent leur souffle, la respiration haletante.

Charmant et Snow froncérent les sourcils. Le père d'Emma déposa sa fille sur le sol, debout. Elle chercha Regina du regard.

 **« Cette fois… Y'en a… Marre… Râla la blonde, essoufflée. »**

Henry prit place aux côtés de Regina et lui prit la main. Puis, il releva le regard, brillant tout à coup de lucidité.

 **« Maman ? On dirait que… Ça se calme quand vous êtes ensemble… Souffle-t-il.**

 **_ Non… Souffla Emma d'un ton presque offusqué. »**

Emma releva son regard vers Regina. Celle-ci affichait toujours une peur notable. Puis, elle regarda Henry, les yeux ronds.

 **« Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais… Pourquoi ?! S'agaça la blonde en tentant de se contenir.**

 **_ Et bien, tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de lire un truc sur une sorte de cristal magique utilisé par les Atlantes. C'est une… Piste. Répondit Henry, gêné.**

 **_ En attendant, vous devez rester toute les deux dans la même pièce. Acheva Charmant. »**

Emma souffla lourdement en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Regina.

 **« Contenez… Votre… Joie… Parvint-elle à articuler en reprenant cette fois une respiration normale.**

 **_ Regina. Même au bord de l'agonie, vous trouvez toujours le moyen de me clouer le bec. Acheva Emma. »**

Regina lui sourit, cette fois plus franchement. Puis, elle redirigea son regard vers le sol, ne parvenant pas à cacher son inquiétude. Elle paraissait si fragile qu'Emma l'observait avec intérêt, mais aussi avec souci.

 **« Bon. On doit faire quoi ? Rester dans la même pièce ou dans la même maison ? Demanda Regina en tentant de reprendre contenance.**

 **_ Surement dans la même pièce. Quand on était dans la salle à manger, Emma ne s'est pas calmée.**

 **_ Bon… Répondit Regina en se tordant les doigts.**

 **_ Regina. Henry. Rentrons à l'appartement, on verra tout ça demain. Acheva Emma en se relevant.**

 **_ Attendez Emma. Hors de question de rester dans ce minuscule appartement. On va retourner au manoir. »**

Emma ne protesta pas et suivit la brune jusqu'au manoir. Tous étaient restés silencieux. Au dehors, on ne pouvait savoir s'il faisait nuit ou jour. Seules les montres indiquant l'heure d'une heure du matin étaient leur repère. Regina regardait le paysage défilé, assise sur le siège passager de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait démunie et terriblement apeurée par cette nouvelle malédiction si mystérieuse. Elle se repassait les dernières paroles de la princesse Kida.

 _« Milo a détruit mon monde. Il a détruit le véritable amour. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. »_

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Est-ce que la reine voulait détruire le véritable amour ? Oui, mais comment ?

Regina n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta sur le trottoir donnant sur l'entrée du manoir. Henry, Emma et Regina sortirent du véhicule, toujours silencieux. Lorsque la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit, Henry se précipita à l'intérieur et fit une bise à chacune de ses mères.

 **« Je vais me coucher. S'écrit-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. »**

Regina et Emma le regardèrent tandis qu'il claqua presque la porte derrière lui. Puis, Regina se tourna vers Emma, le sourire timide.

 **« Vous voulez un café ? Lui demande la brune.**

 **_ Oui. Lui répond simplement Emma en la suivant vers la cuisine. »**

Regina tendit rapidement une tasse vers la blonde qui prit place sur une chaise haute. Regina resta debout en face d'elle, silencieuse, soufflant sur sa tasse de café fumante.

 **« Pourquoi nous ? Demande doucement Emma, en proie à de nombreuses interrogations.**

 **_ Je… Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes la sauveuse. Nous avons toute les deux put rompre les malédictions et les dangers planant sur la ville. C'est peut-être pour nous éloigner du but… Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Oui… Peut-être… Souffla Emma, retombant dans le silence. »**

Toutes deux finirent leurs tasses, fatiguées.

 **« Je… Il y a un petit canapé dans la chambre. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le lit.**

 **_ Ah non Regina. Hors de question. Vous êtes chez vous et…**

 **_ Miss Swan. J'insiste. »**

Emma grogna et se leva, suivant la brune dans les escaliers.

 **« Je n'aime pas quand vous m'appelez Miss Swan. Grogna la blonde derrière Regina, ce qui la fit sourire.**

 **_ Ça, c'est quand vous ne m'écoutez pas. Vous êtes trop têtue Miss Swan… »**

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'étape. La blonde lança un regard de reproche à Regina.

 **« Emma. Se corrigea-t-elle en souriant. »**

Emma pénétra à son tour dans la chambre de la brune, timide. Elle n'avait jamais vu la chambre de la brune. D'ailleurs, pourquoi et en quelle circonstances en aurait-elle eut l'occasion ?

Il y avait un immense lit à gauche de l'entrée de la chambre. Une grande armoire, un miroir et un petit canapé était en bout de chambre. Sur la gauche se trouvait une porte, donnant probablement sur la salle de bain.

Regina ouvrit son armoire, et tendit un pyjama de soie à Emma. Elle l'accepta timidement.

 **« Regina, vous pourriez… Demanda timidement Emma en intimant à la jeune femme de se retourner.**

 **_ Oh oui. Pardon. S'exécuta-t-elle timidement. »**

Regina était dos à Emma qui se trouvait à présent en sous vêtement.

 **« Vous pourriez avoir un paravent quand même. Râla la blonde.**

 **_ Oh, désolé princesse Swan, je n'avais pas prévu que vous squattiez ma chambre ! S'offusqua Regina. »**

Emma sourit malgré elle. Elle prit plaisir à enfiler le pyjama de la brune. La matière était douce et la faisait frissonner. Il sentait la lessive et portait son odeur. Elle profita de l'inattention de Regina pour prendre place dans le canapé.

 **« C'est bon ! S'écria-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir pu duper la reine. »**

Regina se retourna et envoya un regard rempli de reproches à Emma qui avait pris place dans le canapé.

 **« Miss Swan, je vous avais dit que…**

 **_ Emma. Et non. Je prends le canapé. Coupa la blonde sur un ton autoritaire. »**

Regina ouvrit de nouveau l'armoire. Elle profita que la porte cache son corps pour sourire pleinement en saisissant un oreiller et une couverture polaire. Puis, elle arbora de nouveau un visage neutre et lui donna le reste des affaires. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'armoire ouverte et se changea, à l'abri du regard d'Emma.

La blonde ne pouvait voir que le bas des jambes de Regina d'où on pouvait voir les vêtements tomber peu à peu. Emma détourna le regard, rougissante. Puis, elle s'allongea plus convenablement.

Regina prit place dans son lit et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière.

 **« Bonne nuit Regina. Souffle Emma à l'attention de la brune.**

 **_ Bonne nuit Miss… Emma. Murmure Regina doucement en éteignant la lumière. »**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Une nuit confidentielle

_**Chapitre 4**_

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure que la lumière était éteinte. Pourtant, Regina ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Les souvenirs de ses crises d'étouffements ne faisaient que la hanter, et savoir qu'elle était allongée sous un dôme retenant une quantité inexorable d'eau la terrorisait.

 **« … Regina ? Pouvait-on entendre Emma chuchoter à l'attention de la brune.**

 **_ … Quoi ? Chuchota Regina en réponse.**

 **_ Vous dormez ?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Alors pourquoi vous me répondez ? Demanda Emma, toujours en chuchotant. »**

Regina souffla lourdement.

 **« … Regina ? Demanda de nouveau Emma.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Commença-t-elle à s'agacer.**

 **_ … Je peux venir ?**

 **_ Ah non alors, vous avez insisté pour vous installer dans le canapé, maintenant vous y restez. S'énerva Regina.**

 **_ Oh allez… S'il vous plait. Demanda la blonde désespérément. »**

Regina souffla d'agacement cette fois, et alluma la lumière d'une petite lampe sur sa table de chevet. Emma prit cela pour une invitation et s'installa délicatement aux côtés de Regina. Celle-ci s'apprêta à se lever pour s'installer dans le canapé lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son bras.

 **« Non, restez. Lui intima-t-elle.**

 **_ Emma… S'apprêta à s'opposer Regina.**

 **_ Ecoutez, ce canapé est le plus inconfortable de l'univers. Restez ça va, je sais que vous ne dormez pas et de toute façon, je ne dors pas non plus. »**

Regina hésita, puis se replaça correctement sous les chaudes couvertures et s'adossa, assise, contre le dessus de lit. Elle se saisit de ses lunettes et d'un roman posé sur sa table de chevet. Emma l'observa du coin de l'œil.

 **« Regina… Pourquoi vous avez peur de l'eau ? Lui demande tout à coup Emma, de but en blanc.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas peur de l'eau voyons. S'offusqua Regina en fermant son livre et en croisant les bras, contrariée.**

 **_ Oh ça va, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser mon super pouvoir, je vous connais par cœur. S'exclame Emma d'un regard entendu. »**

Regina observa la jeune femme et détourna son regard, gênée.

 **« Je ne tiens pas à en parler.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Ce que vous êtes agaçante Miss Swan ! S'agaça de plus en plus Regina.**

 **_ Emma. Corrige la blonde. »**

Regina souffla lourdement. Parfois, Emma semblait plus têtue que n'importe quelle personne qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser.

 **« Regina ?**

 **_ Oui, oui, ça va. Je vais tout vous dire. Vous êtes tellement têtue que c'est impossible de vous cacher quoique ce soit ! S'exclama-t-elle. »**

La brune prit une grande inspiration pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

 **« Quand j'avais 10 ans, j'habitais au palais, avec mes deux parents. Il y avait un lac juste à côté et j'aimais y aller pour m'y baigner. Seulement, je ne savais pas nager et ma mère ne voulait jamais que je m'aventure au-delà du château. Elle disait que c'était dangereux, que j'étais une princesse et que les princesses ne se baignent pas dans un lac. Seulement, j'étais… Bête et têtue. Un jour d'un grand soleil, j'ai décidé d'y aller. Je m'amusais près d'une sorte de berge en bois pour les pécheurs qui n'était, à y réfléchir, pas très sûre… Je… J'étais assise et… La berge a cédé sous mon poids alors, je suis tombée à l'eau. Je n'avais pas pied et… Et…. »**

Regina ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Le souvenir de son corps se débattant sous l'eau, le liquide infiltrant ses poumons, cette sensation de sentir la fin arriver, l'étouffement et la panique s'y accompagnant. Elle se souvenait avoir crié sous l'eau.

A chaque fois qu'elle repensant à ce souvenir, sa gorge se serrait et c'est comme si elle s'y trouvait encore, cherchant désespérément son souffle. Emma lança un regard compatissant envers la brune. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, reprenant conscience du lieu et du temps dans lequel elle se trouvait.

 **« Depuis… Je n'ai plus jamais pu poser le pied dans l'eau… Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Je… Je suis désolée Regina. Chuchota douloureusement Emma en fixant ses mains, presque honteuse d'avoir été si insistante.**

 **_ Non c'était… C'était il y a longtemps d'accord ? Ça va. S'exclama Regina en souriant légèrement et en reprenant calmement son livre. »**

Emma avait à présent le regard dans le vide, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Regina.

 **« Regina, demain, vous allez vaincre votre peur. Affirme Emma en souriant à la brune. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils.

 **« Demain, c'est décidé, je vais vous apprendre à nager. S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Quoi ?!** _S'étrangla Regina._ **Hors de question !**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas le choix.**

 **_ Arrêtez Emma. Je n'arrive même pas à plonger ma tête sous l'eau sans… paniquer ! S'exclame-t-elle, en colère et en proie à un stress incontrôlé.**

 **_ Vous me faites confiance ? Demanda soudainement Emma. »**

Emma plongea son regard perçant dans celui de Regina, y cherchant désespérément son approbation.

 **« Regina ! S'exclame Emma.**

 **_ Oui, oui, je vous fais confiance, mais…**

 **_ Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'allez plus avoir peur de l'eau, croyez moi. Lui sourit paisiblement Emma. »**

Regina lui sourit faiblement, apeurée. Puis, elle finit par rediriger son regard vers son roman une dernière fois.

Emma affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle se mordait les lèvres tout en pensant et ne sentait pas le sommeil l'envahir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit assise, sa tête reposant soudainement lourdement contre l'épaule de Regina.

La brune sursauta légèrement. Elle hésita… Puis décida de ne pas éloigner la blonde. Elle continua donc à lire son roman, étrangement apaisée.


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'angoisse

_**Chapitre 5**_

Lorsque Regina s'éveilla la première, elle prit garde à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Ses lunettes lui étaient tombées sur le bout du nez. Elle avait laissé tomber son livre encore ouverts sur ses jambes et sa tête reposait sur celle d'Emma, toujours enfouie sur son épaule. Délicatement, elle ferma son livre, posa sa paire de lunette refermée sur la table de chevet. Puis, elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de la blonde et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle souffla lourdement.

Il était 7h. Regina était stressée. Elle s'adossa au lavabo en se massant la nuque. Elle savait qu'Emma ne lâcherait jamais le morceau sur sa peur irrationnelle et panique de l'eau. Ainsi, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, le cœur battant.

Elle n'avait qu'une obsession : la leçon qu'Emma lui préparait. Regina ne tarda pas… Et elle avait bien fait. A peine était-elle sortie de la cabine qu'elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Rapidement, elle enfila une serviette de bain autour de sa poitrine et se précipita dans la chambre.

Elle découvrit Emma, le buste relevé, la cherchant du regard avec la main sur la gorge.

 **« Ne faites plus ça s'il vous plait. Lui dit-elle doucement, se calmant de sa panique. »**

Regina détourna le regard et grimaça, soucieuse et culpabilisante. Elle ouvrit son armoire, se saisit de vêtements et se tourna vers Emma. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre demande. La blonde avait déjà le corps tourné contre le mur. Regina s'habilla ainsi, le plus vite possible.

 **« Ça commence à devenir problématique cette histoire. S'agace Regina tandis qu'Emma se retourna vers elle. »**

Regina portait maintenant une robe grise prêt du corps. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle… Mais se reprit aussitôt.

Elle se leva en secouant la tête. Elle se ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'un bras la retint.

Emma se tourna vers Regina, rassurante.

 **« Regina. Je n'en ai que pour 5 minutes. S'exclama la blonde, rassurante.**

 **_ D'accord, mais pas plus. Ordonne-t-elle en lâchant le bras de la blonde. »**

Emma ferma la porte de la salle de bain tandis que Regina s'adossa au mur le plus proche de la porte.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame le maire, heureusement que je ne suis pas comme vous et que je ne mets pas une heure dans la salle de bain. On serait déjà morte. S'exclama-t-elle à travers la porte en souriant tout en se déshabillant.**

 **_ … Taisez-vous Miss Swan. S'exclama Regina en réprimant un sourire.**

 **_ Je déteste quand elle m'appelle Miss Swan. Maugréa Emma en chuchotant dans sa barbe. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire pleinement, amusée par la dernière remarque de la blonde qu'elle était parvenue à entendre.

Le reste de la matinée fut assez rapide. Emma et Regina ne se quittaient plus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes. Alors qu'elles étaient avec le groupe, attablées au Granny, Emma se pencha vers Regina alors que ses parents, Henry et Belle étaient plongés dans une grande conversation.

 **« Dans une heure, je vous donne votre première leçon. Lui chuchote-t-elle.**

 **_ Non. Nous avons mieux à faire.**

 **_ Ça ne durera qu'une heure. Et arrêtez de vous défiler. Lui chuchote-t-elle de plus belle.**

 **_ Je ne me défile pas. Lui reproche-t-elle, un ton plus haut. »**

Le groupe s'arrêta soudainement de parler pour fixer Regina d'un air interrogatif. La brune ne trouva d'autre réponse que de se racler la gorge en lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa robe.

 **« Nous devons nous éclipser. Répondit Emma en se levant, entrainant une réaction similaire de la brune.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Snow en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ On ne peut.. Commença à dire Emma**

 **_ ..Pas vous le dire. Finit de répondre Regina. »**

Henry ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un pouffement de rire.

 **« Si vous vous mettez à finir les phrases de l'autre, on est pas rendu. Dit-il tout haut. »**

Regina roula ses yeux vers le ciel d'exaspération. Ainsi, sans répondre à la remarque de son fils, elle suivit Emma à l'extérieur.

 **« On va où ? Lui demande-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **_ Vous verrez. »**

Regina grogna de mécontentement. Elles prirent la voiture d'Emma et se dirigèrent vers la forêt en silence. Puis, elles s'aventurèrent dans les bois et suivirent un chemin bien précis, menant au lac des fées. C'était une grande étendue d'eau, peu profonde et déserte.

Regina eut un petit ricanement.

 **« Sans moi. Acheva-t-elle en tentant de rebrousser chemin. »**

Emma saisit rapidement le bras de Regina et l'obligea à se tourner.

« **Alors là non.**

 **_ Je n'irais pas dans ce lac, EM-MA. Articula-t-elle.**

 **_ On y va doucement ok ? Faites-moi confiance. Lui intime-t-elle en la fixant intensément. »**

Regina détourna le regard et souffla d'exaspération. La blonde sourit et entreprit d'enlever son chemisier. Regina ferma les yeux et retint son souffle, davantage assaillie par la peur que par la gêne. Puis, elle les rouvrit et décida d'ôter sa robe, les mains tremblantes. Elles étaient à présent en sous-vêtements l'une en face de l'autre. Pourtant, elles ne semblaient nullement gênées par la situation… A vrai dire, Emma était préoccupée, elle souhaitait rassurer Regina tandis que celle-ci était presque paralysée par la peur.

Emma entreprit de s'asseoir sur le bord de l'eau, ses pieds touchant la surface. L'eau était fraîche, mais pas trop froide. Elle sourit timidement lorsque la brune vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la fixa intensément.

 **« Ensemble. Lui dit-elle tandis que Regina secoua la tête positivement, apeurée. »**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Première leçon

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous écrire un mot concernant les attentats qui viennent d'être perpétués. Il faut que je vous dise qu'avant d'être auteur de fan fictions, je suis écrivain. J'ai des proches, qui malheureusement, ont vécu l'horreur au Bataclan. Un de leur ami est mort à leurs côtés. Mais, ils ont survécu. Ils ont eu la chance de survivre, contrairement à tous les autres qui ont perdu la vie. Pourquoi ? C'est une question que j'évite de me poser.**

 **Tout ça m'a profondément attristé, ça m'a miné, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus la force de lire, plus la force d'écrire un seul mot. Puis, je me suis dit que… Ces gens, qui veulent absolument me terroriser, ces gens, qui veulent me détruire, NOUS détruire pour ce que nous sommes, je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de reprendre mon quotidien en main et de faire ce que je sais faire le mieux : m'exprimer. C'est pourquoi je vous livre aujourd'hui, le chapitre 6 de ma fiction. Les mots et l'amour sont la meilleure des armes. Alors, je le dis pour aujourd'hui, pour demain, pour tous les autres jours à venir. Je le dis pour ces événements, passés et futurs qui entachent notre expression, je le dis pour ceux qui tuent, mais aussi ceux qui haïssent, que ce soit ces terroristes comme les racistes ou encore, comme les homophobes auxquels nous, SWANQUEEN, faisons face presque chaque jour : la haine ne l'emportera pas et ne l'emportera JAMAIS.**

 **Vive la liberté.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Les deux femmes étaient à présent dans l'eau. La main de Regina n'avait, machinalement, pas quitté celle d'Emma. Le niveau de l'eau leur arrivait à la taille. Emma se tourna vers Regina dont les mains tremblaient légèrement.

 **« Ça va ? Lui demande-t-elle simplement.**

 **_ Oui… Je crois que oui. L'eau est juste très… Froide. Lui répond-t-elle en lui souriant. »**

Emma lui rendit son sourire soulagée de voir que la reine était un peu apaisée. Elle se plaça devant elle et lui empoigna les deux mains. Regina eut un frisson… Elle mit cela sur le compte de la température de l'eau.

 **« On va avancer. Ensemble. Et vous allez me dire votre limite. »**

Regina se sentit emmener petit à petit vers le centre du lac. Lorsque le niveau atteint le haut de sa poitrine, elle se figea, le souffle coupé.

 **« Bon. Je comprends maintenant. Lui dit soudainement Emma en souriant. »**

Emma s'approcha de Regina doucement, le regard rassurant.

 **« Vous avez peur de la pression de l'eau et de ne plus pouvoir respirer. »**

Emma prit en main les cheveux de Regina et les attacha en queue de cheval avec un élastique qu'elle a toujours l'habitude de porter autour du poignet. Regina l'observa, interrogative.

 **« Ce serait dommage de ruiner ce superbe brushing. Se justifia-t-elle. »**

Regina rit doucement, ce qui allégea son angoisse.

 **« Bon. Maintenant, nous allons avancer doucement.**

 **_ Et quand… Quand je n'aurais plus pied ?**

 **_ On n'y est pas encore Regina. Mais faites-moi confiance, je ne vous quitterais pas une seconde. Lui sourit-t-elle. »**

Regina sourit timidement et s'avança jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau lui arrive à la gorge. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Puis, elle inspira et expira lentement et profondément, tentant de contrôler sa peur. Emma s'avança de nouveau vers Regina et apposa ses mains sur ses bras. Elle lui parlait à présent d'une voix aussi douce qu'apaisante.

 **« Je ne pensais même pas qu'on arriverait là si vite. C'est super. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de vous expliquer les exercices de respiration. Lui dit-elle en souriant.**

 **_ J'ai toujours été bonne élève. Lui répond Regina en ouvrant délicatement les yeux tout en souriant.**

 **_ Je me doutais qu'en touchant votre égo, vous y arriveriez. Vous êtes vraiment trop fière. Lui répond Emma en s'éloignant et en plongeant d'avantage son corps sous l'eau. »**

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération, au fond amusée par le caractère impétueux et taquin de la blonde. D'ailleurs, celle-ci regarda subitement sa montre.

 **« On devrait y aller.**

 **_ D'accord. Accepta Regina, presque à contrecœur. Elle se surprenait à avoir pris du plaisir à être dans l'eau. »**

Les deux femmes rejoignirent rapidement la rive. L'air s'était considérablement rafraichi. Rapidement, elles se rhabillèrent. Regina retira l'élastique de ses cheveux et le tendit à Emma. Celle-ci le prit, le regarda et se dirigea vers Regina. Elle lui prit la main et enfila le fin élastique noir autour de son poignet en lui souriant.

 **« Vous risquez d'en avoir encore besoin.**

 **_ Pour ne pas ruiner mon magnifique brushing c'est ça ? Sourit Regina, amusée.**

 **_ Exactement ! S'exclama Emma. »**

Le retour se fit en silence. Lorsque Regina et Emma s'avancèrent en direction de la bibliothèque ensemble, Regina parla enfin.

 **« Merci Emma. Pour… Votre aide. Lui dit-elle timidement.**

 **_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Seulement, la prochaine fois, prévoyez un maillot de bain. Lui dit-elle en souriant, taquine.**

 **_ Je pensais que vous alliez oublier. Avoua Regina en s'offusquant.**

 **_ Raté ! Et les sous-vêtements noirs à dentelle, ce n'est pas vraiment approprié pour notre activité. Bien que ça vous aille à merveille bien sûr. Mais je m'en voudrais de bousiller votre lingerie fine. Répondit Emma en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque, ignorant les personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce.**

 **_ Je tâcherais d'y penser Emma. Répondit Regina en ricanant. »**

Snow, Charmant et Belle les regardaient à présent rirent ensemble, après la fin de conversation surréaliste qu'ils avaient entendus.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrêtèrent de rire face au regard fusillant du couple Charming et aux yeux hébétés de Belle.

Elles se raclèrent toute deux la gorge et, sans un mot de plus, se dirigèrent vers des tables différentes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Emma se leva et parcourut les étagères.

 **« Ne vous éloignez pas trop de moi. Lui intima naturellement et doucement Regina. »**

Emma ne tiqua pas, trouvant ce genre d'échange entre elles presque naturel tandis que Snow et Charmant se regardèrent, le sourcil relevé. Henry pénétra dans la pièce et laissa tomber lourdement un lourd manuscrit sur la table.

 **« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Le pouvoir des Atlantes vient de plusieurs cristaux. Chacun a sa spécificité. Et il semblerait que ce Milo aurait pris un des cristaux pour le donner à ses amis… Sans l'autorisation des Atlantes.**

 **_ Oh… Répondit Regina en grimaçant.**

 **_ C'est étrange car les cristaux ressemblent au diamant qui servait de détonateur pour la destruction de la ville… Tu te rappelles comment tu l'as eu maman ? Demanda Henry. »**

Regina sembla soudainement réfléchir intensément. Puis, elle passa une main sur sa gorge et grimaça.

 **« Emma.**

 **_ Oui, je sais. S'exclama la blonde qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. »**

Emma s'approcha de Regina et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Regina soupira de soulagement.

 **« C'est… Pire non ? Demanda Snow, inquiète.**

 **_ Bon. Ce diamant…** Répondit Regina en éludant la remarque de Snow **. C'était une relique de la forêt enchantée.**

 **_ Comment tu l'as obtenu ?**

 **_ Je n'ai rien fais, c'est… Rumplestilskin. »**

Tous se regardèrent et partirent en direction de la boutique de Gold. Belle se dirigea instantanément vers son mari, occupé à récurer un vieux lustre.

 **« Rumple. Il faut que tu nous dises quelque chose de capital concernant le diamant d'autodestruction de la ville ! S'exclame-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. »**

Mr Gold releva son regard, interrogatif envers le groupe entier.

 **« Et bien, c'est un cristal datant de plusieurs siècles, provenant d'un peuple disparu.**

 **_ Il y en a d'autres ? Demanda Belle**

 **_ Cinq je crois. Mais je ne les ai jamais tous retrouvés. »**

Emma grimaça.

 **« La princesse a forcément utilisé un ou plusieurs cristaux pour nous envoyer ici et nous mettre dans cette situation. A part détruire le cristal, il y a d'autres solutions pour annuler le sort ? Demanda Emma, remplie d'espoir.**

 **_ Je vous avoue que je n'en sais strictement rien Mademoiselle Swan. »**

Regina et Emma se regardèrent, inquiètes.

La mission s'avérait plus difficile qu'elles ne l'avaient prévu.


	7. Chapitre 7 - La douche

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le groupe s'était décomposé l'ensemble de la ville afin de chercher une trace d'un quelconque cristal, tandis qu'Henry se porta volontaire pour rester dans la bibliothèque afin d'y trouver des indices.

Emma et Regina ne pouvant pas s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, elles se trouvaient à présent dans les mines. Elle les explorait ensemble, en silence.

 **« Regina. On pourra peut-être passer au loft après pour je puisse récupérer quelques affaires.**

 **_ D'accord… Tout sauf votre musique.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'offusqua Emma.**

 **_ Du disco Emma. Vous écoutez du disco ! S'exclama Regina. »**

Emma souffla lourdement. Soudain, elle sentit de nouveau cette sensation qu'elle ne connaissait à présent, que trop bien. Elle se tourna vers Regina, inquiète. Celle-ci était sereine.

Emma s'arrêta et se tint la gorge.

 **« Re - Regina ! S'écria-t-elle en se sentant suffoquer.**

 **_ Emma ! S'exclama Regina en accourant vers elle et en lui touchant le bras. »**

Emma sembla se calmer à son contact. Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **« Pour-pourquoi vous n'avez rien senti ? Demanda Emma, intriguée. »**

Regina afficha une mine interrogative et regarda son poignet. Elle vit l'élastique d'Emma et comprit. D'une main, elle retira le collier en or qu'elle portait toujours, celui qui comportait un pendentif représentant un arbre. Elle l'accrocha au cou d'Emma qui fut de nouveau sereine.

Regina laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, dépitée.

 **« Snow a raison. C'est pire. S'inquiéta-t-elle.**

 **_ Il ne faut le dire à personne. Sinon tout le monde va s'inquiéter. »**

Regina acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes se remirent en route. Après les avoir fouillé de fond en comble, elles décidèrent de revenir au Granny's, bredouilles. Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent au restaurant, seul Henry remarqua le collier autour du cou d'Emma. Il n'en fit aucune remarque.

Il était inquiet de cette nouvelle malédiction, mais heureux que ses deux mères se rapprochent. Elles semblaient déjà si complices. Elles parlaient parfois en même temps pour dire la même chose et avaient des regards équivoques. Henry souriait.

Il avait toujours su que ses mères étaient faites pour s'entendre. Leurs différences étaient leur force. Elles semblaient se combler l'une l'autre, mais étaient trop aveugles pour le voir.

La nuit arriva rapidement. Ainsi, la famille Swan/Mills rentra au manoir. Tout comme la veille, Regina et Emma partirent dormir dans la même pièce. Seulement, lorsque la reine fut endormie, Emma prit place à ses côtés sans la réveiller. Regina s'en rendit compte instantanément mais n'en fit aucune remarque.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla et vit la blonde à ses côtés encore endormie, elle se surprit à sourire. Encore une fois, elle ne la réveillerait pas, ne lui ferait aucune remarque désobligeante. Lorsque Regina ouvrit son armoire, Emma se réveilla doucement.

 **« Miss Swan, il est l'heure.**

 **_ Emma. Et quelle heure est-il ?**

 **_ Neuf heures. »**

Emma grogna. Regina ne put s'éloigner trop loin d'Emma, pas même pour aller dans la salle de bain.

 **« Super. Comment je vais faire pour prendre ma douche moi ! S'exclame Regina, dépitée.**

 **_ Je viens.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla Regina devant la réponse aussi soudaine qu'inattendue de la blonde.**

 **_ Je viens… dans la salle de bain, avec vous. Répond-t-elle logiquement. »**

Regina souffla et pénétra dans la salle d'eau. Emma s'adossa à une des parois extérieures de la cabine de douche et ferma les yeux.

 **« Je ferme les yeux ok ? »**

Regina rougit et, machinalement, fit dos au corps d'Emma. Elle se déshabilla lentement.

 **« Regina, si vous pouviez être un peu plus rapide ? S'exclama Emma, impatiente.**

 **_ Oh écoutez, ce n'est pas si facile de me retrouver nue face à vous d'accord, il me faut un temps d'adaptation ! S'exclama à son tour Regina.**

 **_ Dis dans un tout autre contexte, cette phrase serait très étrange. »**

Emma pouffa de rire face à sa propre réplique tandis que Regina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Puis, elle se rendit sous la douche et la pris rapidement, impatiente de sortir de cette situation gênante. L'eau s'arrêta subitement de couler.

 **« Emma, vous pourriez… Me donner ma serviette ?**

 **_ Et je fais comment sans ouvrir les yeux ? Demande-t-elle d'une évidence extrême.**

 **_ Vous n'avez qu'à juste rester dos à moi et me la passer, ce n'est pas si difficile ! Répondit Regina. »**

Emma se risqua donc à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. La salle de bain était recouverte de buée, mais la sauveuse se saisit rapidement de la serviette située en face d'elle et la passa à Regina en prenant garde à ne pas se retourner. Pourtant, machinalement, son regard dériva sur le miroir en face d'elle auquel aucune d'elles n'avaient pas pensé à prendre garde. Regina ne le remarqua pas. Emma avait fixé le corps de la brune quelques secondes. Sans le savoir, Regina avait machinalement recouvert sa poitrine par ses bras. Heureusement, Emma n'avait pu voir que le haut de son corps. Pourtant, une bouffée de chaleur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle devait admettre que la jeune femme était si… sexy, belle et fatale qu'elle avait eu le souffle coupé. Emma se donna rapidement une claque mentale, s'empêchant de penser à une chose pareille.

 **« Emma ? »**

La blonde ouvrit de nouveau son regard sur Regina, habillée d'une robe bordeaux. Pourtant, l'image de Regina à moitié nue sous ses yeux ne cessait de quitter son esprit.

 **« Emma. Vous pouvez y aller.**

 **_ Oh. Oui. Pardon. »**

La blonde se secoua la tête, tentant de penser à autre chose tandis que Regina prit sa place.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Oh mon Dieu

_**Chapitre 8**_

 **« Nous devons y aller. »**

Emma s'était de nouveau levée en plein milieu d'un repas avec ses parents.

 **« Vous nous cachez quelque chose. Grogna Snow entre ses dents.**

 **_ Ecoute. Cette malédiction nous prend trop la tête. On a le droit de nous changer les idées, Regina et moi ou alors on a besoin de ton aval ? S'était écriée Emma, lassée de l'attitude suspicieuse de sa mère. »**

Regina avait relevé la tête, surprise par le ton soudain cassant d'Emma. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'être muette et d'adopter un visage neutre face à tous. Emma l'entraîna alors à l'extérieur, sans émettre le moindre mot. Snow était quant à elle restée interdite face à l'attitude soudainement vive de sa fille.

Emma et Regina pénétrèrent dans la voiture jaune de la blonde, sans un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, Emma s'exprima enfin.

 **« Je ne veux aucun commentaire ok ?**

 **_ Je n'ai rien dit Emma. Répondit Regina, d'un ton étonnement calme et doux. »**

La blonde se cramponna moins au volant, se détendit et reprit la conversation après plusieurs secondes de silence.

 **« J'en ai marre. Lâcha Emma. »**

Regina restait toujours muette, intimant silencieusement la blonde de développer.

 **« J'en ai marre que tout le monde dans cette foutue ville continue de vous voir comme la méchante reine Regina. Surtout ma mère. Elle ne se gêne pas pour me le rappeler à la moindre occasion. Et vous, vous lui sonnez les cloches en lui rappelant que c'est une cafteuse et une menteuse à chaque instant peut-être ? Non ! Parce que vous êtes plus maligne qu'elle ! De toute façon, ici, les gentils s'autoproclament peut-être des gentils, mais en fait, ce sont tous des gros cons.**

 **_ Emma ! S'exclame vivement Regina en protestant. »**

Soudain, la blonde arrêta la voiture, en colère plus que jamais.

 **« Non, y'a pas de Emma qui tienne ! J'en ai marre Regina, marre ! Aux yeux de la ville, vous avez sans arrêt le mauvais rôle ! S'exclame vivement Emma en regardant la brune droit dans les yeux.**

 **_ Mais non. Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça. Rassura Regina, les yeux presque brillants.**

 **_ Peut-être. Mais il faut toujours que vous soyez le QUELQUE CHOSE de quelqu'un ! Pour les ignorants, vous êtes la méchante reine, pour votre mère, vous êtes une reine, pour le roi, vous étiez sa femme, pour Henry, vous êtes sa belle-mère et son héros et même pour Robin, vous êtes sa seconde chance. Mais qui est là pour vous appréciez comme étant Regina. JUSTE Regina mmh ? Tout le monde a le droit d'être aimé pour sa juste valeur ! »**

Regina resta prostrée au fond de son siège, presque grimaçante. Emma avait raison, Regina ne le savait que trop bien. Les étiquettes lui collaient à la peau sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en défaire, et c'est une souffrance parmi tant d'autres qui ne l'avait jamais quitté… Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma arrive dans sa vie.

La blonde reprit lentement le volant, toujours silencieuse. Regina l'observait à présent, émue, mais aussi le cœur serré.

 **« C'est vous. Souffle-t-elle, comme si l'aveu pour elle comme pour Emma était difficile à sortir.**

 **_ Pardon ? Demanda Emma, ne comprenant pas les paroles de la brune.**

 **_ C'est vous. C'est à vos yeux que je suis Regina et juste… Regina. Souffle-t-elle en réorientant son regard vers le paysage, silencieuse, émue par ces dernières paroles. »**

Emma devait rester concentrée sur la route. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la brune lui tourner la tête, le cœur serré. Elle connaissait son émotion à l'heure actuelle comme si elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait tant envie de lui témoigner son affection, mais elle avait peur. Peur du rejet. Peur que Regina pense qu'elle soit folle, peur de briser quelque chose.

Ainsi, la voiture resta étrangement silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent aux abords de la forêt. Les deux femmes sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent ensemble dans les bois.

 **« Ça vaut aussi pour vous… Souffle Emma à l'attention de la brune, le cœur battant. »**

Regina se tourna vers Emma, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Je… Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours été « quelque chose » moi aussi. L'orpheline, la fille issu du véritable amour, la mère biologique, la sauveuse… Mais pour vous, j'ai toujours été… Emma. Juste… Emma. Souffle la blonde en tournant le regard, fragile. »**

Regina l'observa avec tendresse, émotion et gêne. Elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de se confier. Pourtant, cela semblait lui faire un bien fou. Elle aurait voulu continuer de parler avec la blonde jusqu'au bout de la nuit, de tout et de rien, oublier cette malédiction, son passé, cette ville, et être simplement elle-même.

 **« Détrompez-vous Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas toujours été juste Emma à mes yeux. »**

La blonde fronça, à son tour, les sourcils, incompréhensive.

 **« Vous avez aussi été la chieuse qui m'a tronçonné mon pommier. Fit remarquer Regina en souriant. »**

Emma rit. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Regina avait ce don si particulier d'être sarcastique aux moments les plus inopportuns.

 _« Voilà pourquoi je l'aime ! Pensa très vite et très vivement Emma, amusée. »_

Pourtant, le sourire d'Emma s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu face à sa dernière pensée. Elle… Aimait Regina ?

La blonde ne cessait de se répéter cette question dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lac, Emma s'asseya sur un rocher et entreprit d'enlever ses bottes. Elle réfléchissait. A Regina, et à Hook étrangement.

Regina était plus vieille qu'elle depuis des dizaines d'années probablement… Mais c'était pire pour Hook qui avait résidé lui aussi, durant des années dans le Pays Imaginaire.

Regina était sa belle grand-mère par alliance oui. Mais si on y réfléchissait bien, Hook était aussi le beau-père fictif de Neal, et donc indirectement le sien.

Et puis… Regina était une femme. Une merveilleuse femme même. Emma tourna le regard vers Regina qui s'attelait à retirer sa paire de talons.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de fixer la brune du regard. Regina est une femme splendide, c'est indéniable.

 _« Tout est si naturel chez elle. Sa prestance, son allure, sa démarche, sa façon de répliquer lorsqu'on l'attaque. Elle m'amuse tellement… Elle ne me ménage pas non plus, mais après tout, je ne suis pas une… petite chose fragile comme semblent le penser tellement de gens. Elle ne le pense pas elle. J'adore ça. Et j'adore aussi sa douceur avec Henry, tout cet amour enfouit qui ne demande qu'à sortir, sa carapace, sa façon de s'inquiéter pour moi, sa façon de m'appeler Miss Swan, son corps, ses lèvres et son regard… Oh oui, son regard… Pensa intensément Emma. »_

Lorsque Regina mit délicatement sa chevelure sur le côté pour descendre la fermeture arrière de sa robe, laissant apercevoir son maillot de bain 2 pièces noir, le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement.

 _« Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Regina Mills. Ne put s'empêcher Emma de penser, commençant petit à petit à paniquer. »_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Deuxième leçon

_**Chapitre 9**_

 **« C'est moi qui vous fait tant d'effet Miss Swan ? Demanda Regina, amusée et taquine. »**

Emma n'avait toujours pas ôté ses vêtements, absorbée par ses pensées déviantes. Son teint se rougit tout à coup.

 **« Non, bien sûr que non, enfin oui, enfin, mais… Balbutie-t-elle. »**

Sans s'enfoncer d'avantage, Emma entreprit enfin de se taire et de se déshabiller sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de Regina. Toute deux entrèrent dans l'eau.

 **« Désolé j'étais… Ailleurs.**

 **_ Je vois ça. Répond Regina en souriant.**

 **_ Ne vous moquez pas. Siffla Emma.**

 **_ Moi ? Jamais. Acheva Regina, toujours aussi souriante. »**

Toutes deux rirent doucement. Emma prit la main de Regina et l'attira à elle tout en reculant.

 **« Ne me cherchez pas. Si je vous fais peur après, vous allez vous énerver, dire que c'est de ma faute, je vous dirais que je voulais me venger, vous allez partir, bouder et on va mourir toute les deux très bêtement. Prononça Emma tout en souriant. »**

Regina sourit et rit doucement. Le son de son rire raisonnait en Emma. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, pas de cette façon.

Son cœur bondit une fois encore.

Lorsqu'elles approchèrent et que le niveau de l'eau recouvrit les épaules de Regina, celle-ci se stoppa instantanément et lâcha la main d'Emma.

 **« Non. Je ne peux pas.**

 **_ Faites-moi confiance. Lui intima Emma. »**

Regina secoua la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, mais était paralysée par la peur. Ainsi, elle restait là, se rendant à peine compte que ses mains ainsi que son corps entier tremblaient.

Emma s'approcha d'elle. Hésitante, elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'empara des deux mains de Regina et les amena autour de son cou.

 **« Emma, qu'est-ce que-**

 **_ Retenez-vous à moi.**

 **_ Mais.**

 **_ Retenez-vous à moi et faites-moi confiance. La coupa Emma doucement. »**

Regina hésitait toujours. Ses mains tremblaient et elle évitait Emma du regard. Il lui semblait revivre ce moment, un de plus angoissant de sa vie.

 **« Regina, regardez-moi. »**

La reine releva le regard. Emma approcha encore plus son corps de celui de la brune et entoura sa taille. Regina était paralysée. Non plus par la peur, mais par le contact de la peau de la blonde contre la sienne. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

Tout à coup, Regina ressentit une douce chaleur agréable dans le dos et l'estomac. Il lui semblait revivre ses premières leçons d'équitation avec Daniel… Sauf que cette fois, c'est Emma qui lui apprenait à affronter sa plus grande peur. Elle voulut tout à coup se perdre dans ces yeux rassurants qui la scrutaient.

 **« Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber. Lui dit Emma ».**

Le cœur de Regina s'emballa, et elle priait pour qu'Emma ne le ressente pas. L'une comme l'autre savait que cette dernière réponse était plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air, qu'elle n'était pas seulement en lien avec la situation actuelle. Regina avait tant envie de lui dire qu'elle non plus, ne l'abandonnerait jamais… Mais elle avait peur que la blonde la rejette en lui disant que cela ne concernait que leur leçon. Alors elle se tut, mais renforça l'emprise de ses bras autour du cou de la sauveuse.

Emma sourit et recula. Elle empoignait le corps de Regina fermement, lui indiquant qu'elle ne la lâcherait sous aucun prétexte.

Lorsque Regina perdit pied, elle se sentit étrangement en sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle ne coulerait pas, qu'elle ne se noierait pas. Elle se surprit à apprécier de lâcher prise. Toute deux se sourirent, en comprenant la pensée de chacune.

Cette fois, Regina pouvait réellement rester comme ça des heures. C'était la première fois qu'elle confiait sa sécurité, la sécurité de son propre corps à quelqu'un. Elle savait que si Emma la lâchait, elle était foutue… Mais elle savait également qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Ressentir ce sentiment était plus fort que n'importe quoi.

La raison de la brune luttait pour ne pas tout avouer à la sauveuse. Lui avouer qu'elle était bien, terriblement bien, qu'elle voulait restée ici, avec elle.

Elles ne s'étaient pas quittées du regard et, sans même se rendre compte de son geste, Regina se risqua à lâcher une de ses mains pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qu'Emma ne pouvait repousser, tenant trop fermement la taille de Regina pour se risquer à lui faire peur en la lâchant. Emma lui sourit et la serra plus encore.

Leurs poitrines se touchaient. Les deux jeunes femmes ressentirent tout à coup une chaleur… située à un endroit bien plus bas qu'elle ne devrait être. Regina rougit presque.

Emma sentait le souffle de Regina s'accélérer de façon très minime. Leurs nez se frôlaient tandis que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, toutes deux eurent des regards furtifs vers les lèvres de l'autre. Emma tenait toujours fermement Regina par la taille, mais remonta de façon presque imperceptible sa main dans le dos de la brune. Le geste était tellement lent qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu. Mais pas pour Regina, qui frissonna.

 **« Regina ! S'écria une voix masculine forte au loin. »**

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, se quittèrent du regard et s'éloignèrent minimement l'une de l'autre. Regina détourna son regard et vit Robin.

Elle ferma les yeux, à la fois frustrée, mais aussi apeurée et déstabilisée. Puis, elle les rouvrit, arbora un air neutre et répondit.

 **« J'arrive ! Attend-moi… Plus loin. »**

Puis, elle revit le regard d'Emma qui n'avait jamais été aussi pénétrant. Elles n'avaient pas envie de partir, pas plus que de rejoindre Robin qui les observaient surement.

Pourtant, Emma baissa les yeux et reconduit Regina vers un endroit où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. A cette sensation, Regina grimaça. Elle se sentait maintenant plus lourde. En particulier lorsqu'Emma lâcha sa taille délicatement.

Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la rive, en silence.

Robin était parti, probablement revenu à sa voiture. Elles étaient de nouveau seules et se contentèrent de s'habiller en s'évitant soigneusement du regard.

Pourtant, Emma ne put s'empêcher un regard furtif vers la poitrine de la brune, recouvert par son maillot de bain noir trempé. Lorsque Regina recouvrit ses épaules, ignorant le regard insistant de la blonde, Emma détourna les yeux en rougissant.

Elles partirent ainsi. Lorsqu'elles virent Robin au loin, les attendre devant la coccinelle jaune, Emma soufflait intérieurement, se retenant de ne pas le montrer à la brune.

Contre toute attente, Regina s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle enlaça la main d'Emma dans la sienne en évitant son regard.

 **« Merci… Se contenta-t-elle de dire. »**

Puis, rougissante, Regina lâcha la main d'Emma et reprit vite le pas. Elle se racla la gorge, ré arbora instantanément son costume de reine et de maire et lança un sourire presque forcé à l'homme des bois.

Emma était déstabilisée et elle ne dit rien, ses pensées trop obscurcies par le dernier geste tendre et inattendu de Regina.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Un nouveau problème

_**Chapitre 10**_

 **« Robin ? Demanda Regina, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »**

Emma ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle observait Regina, d'un regard intense, pénétrant, d'où on pouvait tout deviner.

 **« Je vous cherchais pour vous informer que nous avons du nouveau sur les cristaux des Atlantes. Quand j'ai trouvé la voiture ici, j'ai farfouillé un peu et… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez exactement ? Demanda Robin, suspicieux.**

 **_ Emma me… Donne des cours. »**

Regina regarda sur sa gauche, près du corps d'Emma mais évita soigneusement de poser son regard sur la blonde, qui, elle le savait, l'observait à présent avec la tête remplie d'interrogations.

Robin, lui, observait tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes, persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose… Mais il ne sut dire quoi.

 **« Je t'attend à la bibliothèque. Acheva Robin en s'avançant vers Regina. »**

Elle ne répondit pas au bref baiser que son compagnon lui offrit, se contentant simplement de se laisser faire, les bras croisés. Robin lança un regard à Emma qui le regardait, les yeux sombres, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis, il partit en direction de la ville.

Regina et Emma entrèrent dans la voiture jaune. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes de route, la brune qui avait le regard figé sur le paysage commença à tousser. De plus en plus fréquemment et fort. Puis, sa respiration devint sifflante. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur le visage de la brune. Brusquement, Emma arrêta sa voiture.

 **« Regina ! Criait-elle. »**

Lorsqu'Emma posa la main sur le bras de Regina, sa respiration fut de moins en moins bruyante. Haletante, elle se calma peu à peu sans qu'Emma ne quitte Regina, inquiète.

 **« Vous le vivez plus mal que moi. Grimaça Emma. »**

Regina ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, effrayée. Lorsque la main d'Emma quitta le bras de Regina, elle fut de nouveau prise de douleur.

La blonde saisit donc la main de la reine et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Regina respira de nouveau normalement.

 **« Je crois que… Grimaça Emma.**

 **_ Oui. Il semble que oui. Confirma Regina en grimaçant elle aussi. »**

La malédiction avait gagné encore du terrain, les obligeant désormais à toujours rester en contact direct l'une avec l'autre. Seulement, Emma avait besoin de ses deux mains pour conduire.

C'est ainsi que, timidement, Regina apposa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma pendant qu'elle était au volant. Ce geste leur arracha un frisson à toute les deux sans qu'elles ne l'admettent.

Regina continuait à regarder le paysage, pensive.

Elle se posait des questions. De nombreuses questions. Pourquoi, entre autre, n'avait-elle rien ressenti lorsque Robin avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Avec Emma quelques minutes auparavant, tout avait été si… Différent. Elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense. Et pourtant, rien de « physique » ne s'était réellement déroulé. Après leurs étreintes dans l'eau du lac, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sentir que chaque autre interaction lui paraitrait trop fade en rapport avec ce moment. Elle sentait la texture du jean encore humide d'Emma sous les doigts. Elle se racla la gorge et se concentra un maximum pour ne pas laisser vagabonder sa main, afin d'apprécier la texture du vêtement et le contact avec la blonde.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ce besoin envers elle ? Etait-ce la malédiction ? Pourtant, aucun sort n'était capable de lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Ce cœur qui bat la chamade, le rouge lui montant aux joues comme une adolescente, sa déglutition, sa façon d'éviter soigneusement le regard d'Emma tout en voulant la toucher encore plus… Regina n'était pas dupe, mais refusait de se l'admettre…

Et pourtant c'était tellement difficile de refuser la vérité… Encore plus pour elle-même. Regina combattait contre elle-même, elle refusait obstinément d'entendre son esprit lui parler, lui crier, lui hurler : _« Regina. Tu l'aimes. »_

Elles arrivèrent, trop vite à leurs goûts, aux abords de l'horloge de Storybrooke. Emma posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Regina, qui frissonna de nouveau à ce contact. Vite, elles se quittèrent pour sortir de la voiture, mais se rejoignirent dans les secondes suivantes.

Hésitante, la douleur incita Regina à s'emparer de la main d'Emma et de l'emprisonner dans la sienne. Emma lui sourit, tout à coup narquoise.

 **« Bah voyons, la méchante reine et la sauveuse, se baladant main dans la main dans les rues de Storybrooke. On aura tout vu ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Méfiez-vous, je pourrais vous couper la main pour la tenir pour toujours et pour éloigner vos bêtises de mes oreilles. Vous feriez la paire, avec votre copain manchot. Sourit Regina, sarcastique. »**

Emma se contenta de rire et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque avec Regina. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Emma ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la réplique cinglante de la brune.

 **« Essayez donc pour voir. Chuchota-t-elle presque.**

 **_ Ne me tentez pas. Chuchota à son tour Regina à l'oreille d'Emma. »**

La blonde, malgré elle, trouva ce geste d'une sensualité à toute épreuve. Déstabilisée, elle ouvrit la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles.

 **« On a… Un problème. Acheva Emma en désignant sa main emprisonnant celle de Regina. »**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Irrésistible

_**Chapitre 11**_

 **« Mais, pourquoi VOUS ? Demanda Snow, interrogative.**

 **_ J'en sais rien. Si tu crois qu'on la choisit ! Répliqua Regina, cinglante. »**

Regina et Emma étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre, la main ne quittant pas celle de l'autre. Snow les dévisageait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre l'hypothèse intérieurement, que tout venait de Regina. A chaque nouvelle malédiction touchant la ville, elle se gardait d'avouer qu'elle avait sans cesse un doute sur l'ancienne reine.

Elle lui avait pardonné ses erreurs… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester suspicieuse.

 **« Je crois que j'ai trouvé des indices. Lança Henry en lâchant son manuscrit sur la table. »**

Regina et Emma observèrent le garçon, perplexes et interrogatives.

 **« Il y a cinq cristaux. Le premier servait à protéger l'Atlantide en invoquant la magie grâce aux pouvoirs des protecteurs de la cité. »**

Regina passa sa main sur celle d'Emma. Elle se leva, écoutant attentivement les paroles d'Henry. Emma, elle, n'entendait plus rien, ni de son corps, ni de son esprit. La brune avait lentement et naturellement remonté sa main sur son bras, puis était venue se placer derrière elle en apposant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait l'impression que la reine jouait avec ses nerfs. Emma regarda furtivement une des mains de Regina. Elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Elle avait envie de se retourner, de s'avancer, de se coller à elle, de lui prendre le visage et de…

 **« M'man ? Tu m'écoutes ? S'exclama Henry.**

 **_ Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda décontenancée Emma. »**

Henry la regarda sous un regard de reproche tandis que Regina rit doucement. Elle vint se placer à sa droite tandis qu'elle glissa une de ses mains plus bas dans son dos. Etait-elle en train de rêver ou elle avait placé sa main pile sous les agrafes de son soutien-gorge ? Emma crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

 **« Je crois que ta mère est fatiguée. Répondit Regina. »**

Emma se leva tout à coup, le cœur sur le point de bondir en dehors de sa poitrine.

 **« Je, on doit y aller ok ?!**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais, Emma ! S'exclama Hook. »**

Sans que la blonde ne lui réponde quoique ce soit, Emma saisit brusquement la main de Regina et l'emmena à l'extérieur. La brune se laissait faire, incompréhensive. Elles marchaient rapidement, en direction apparemment du manoir.

 **« Emma… Si vous pouviez aller moins vite. Je ne porte pas des baskets moi ! Protesta Regina. »**

Emma s'excusa brièvement et ralentit. Le manoir fut en vue. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, Regina retira ses talons nonchalamment. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, prise de bouffées de chaleur incontrôlables.

 **« J'ai besoin d'un verre. Lâche-t-elle. »**

Regina ne dit rien et la conduisit vers la cuisine. Elle lui servit un chocolat, ne pensant pas que ce soit vraiment le moment pour boire un verre d'alcool, à 4h de l'après-midi.

Regina se tourna vers Emma, posa la tasse sur le comptoir. Elle saisit la chantilly, en versa par-dessus la boisson chaude.

Emma entendit Regina grogner un « c'est pas vrai ! » et releva son regard vers elle. Elle vit qu'elle avait fait tomber une goutte de chantilly à l'aurore de son décolleté. Elle la saisit à l'aide de son index et le porta à ses lèvres. Emma ouvrit la bouche béatement et, la ferma en fermant également les yeux.

 _« Mon Dieu, mais c'est pas possible. Pensa-t-elle. »_

Emma avait toujours les yeux clos, se contenant plus que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment. Si sa raison n'était pas aussi forte, elle se serait jetée instantanément sur la brune en lui arrachant sa robe.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et remonta sa main jusqu'à son bras. Emma ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard dans celui de la brune.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emma ? Demanda Regina, inquiète.**

 **_ R-rien. Déglutit la blonde. »**

Elle voulut se saisir de sa tasse mais fut surprise par la chaleur et la lâcha, laissant tomber le liquide sur la table.

 **« Mince ! Désolé Regina, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! S'empressa de s'excuser Emma en cherchant du regard de quoi éponger.**

 **_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

Calmement, Regina garda sa main sur celle d'Emma tout en s'éloignant d'elle. Elle se saisit d'une éponge et entreprit de nettoyer le plan de travail, penchée sur celui-ci. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du regard hardent que lui lançait la blonde. Son décolleté était largement visible par Emma sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle finit et se tourna vers la blonde en soufflant.

 **« Bon. Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ?**

 **_ Rien d'accord ! Rougit Emma en baissant son regard vers ses cuisses. »**

Regina souffla, sachant pertinemment que la blonde était trop têtue pour lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

 **« Bon. Nous n'avions pas fini notre leçon il me semble. Répondit Regina en souriant à Emma. »**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Timide aveu

_**Chapitre 12**_

Emma et Regina étaient de nouveau aux abords du lac. Il était 17h et l'air était frais. Regina avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour extirper des aveux à la blonde en ce qui concerne son comportement.

Pourquoi était-elle partit si brusquement de la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être soudainement une chose qu'il faut à tout prix éviter du regard ? Pourquoi Emma rougissait sans arrêt ? Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Et Regina était déterminée à en savoir plus.

Elle savait que leurs seuls moments à toutes les deux propices à la discussion étaient leurs leçons.

 **« Emma, vous pourriez ? Demanda Regina en se tournant, dos à Emma et en désignant la fermeture de sa robe. »**

Emma souffla lourdement sans s'en rendre compte. Regina retira sa robe et se tourna vivement vers la blonde.

 **« Bon. Vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ! Ordonna Regina en se tenant la main sur la hanche, l'air autoritaire.**

 **_ Tout va très bien. Répondit Emma en tournant le regard.**

 **_ Non c'est faux. Est-ce que… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Se risqua à demander la brune en penchant la tête. »**

Emma regarda de nouveau Regina. Elle se tenait en maillot de bain deux pièces devant elle, frissonnante et inquiète, sa main sur son bras. La blonde crut fondre face à cette vision.

 **« Non… Bien sûr que non.**

 **_ Alors, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. Vous me dites sans arrêt qu'il faut que j'ai confiance en vous. Répondit Regina. »**

Malheureusement, la brune avait raison et Emma ne pouvait que l'admettre.

 **« Ecoutez. Ce n'est pas bien grave d'accord ?**

 **_ Oui, mais ça a une incidence sur votre comportement et je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec vous.**

 **_ Ça, ça a toujours été le cas. Sourit Emma.**

 **_ Emma… Souffla Regina sous un ton de reproche. »**

Regina ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire, elle le savait. Et elle était coincée avec elle. Emma souffla de nouveau. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

 _« Ecoutez Regina, j'ai sans arrêt envie de vous sauter dessus. Et je vous trouve terriblement sexy.»._

Non. C'était inconcevable. Emma rougit. Elle s'était mise dans une situation des plus délicates et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment en sortir.

 **« Je ne peux pas vous en parler.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina en s'avançant.**

 **_ Parce que… ça va juste réussir à nous gêner toute les deux d'accord ?**

 **_ Tant pis, je prends le risque. »**

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle aurait pu parier qu'elle lui dirait ça.

 **« Je trouve que… Tout ce que vous faites est… Je ne sais pas. Vous avez cette attitude.**

 **_ Quelle attitude ? Demanda de nouveau Regina en prenant délicatement ses cheveux pour les amener sur le côté.**

 **_ Ca par exemple ! Tout ce que vous faites, ce que vous dégagez, vous êtes sans arrêt très… attrayante ! Ce n'est pas évident pour moi.**

 **_ Moi ? Mais pas du tout. Rie Regina.**

 **_ Vous êtes juste… naturellement comme ça, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous feriez fondre un glaçon avec un regard. Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte, mais c'est encore plus flagrant maintenant qu'on est sans arrêt… ensemble. »**

Regina fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait une attitude déroutante pour Emma. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, hormis le côté tactile bien sûr. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement flattée. Elle sourit faiblement.

 **« Je suis… flattée Miss Swan. Mais je suis embêtée. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre… mal à l'aise.**

 **_ Non, c'est moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

Emma sourit. Elle entreprit de déboutonner lentement son chemisier. Regina la regardait faire du coin de l'œil, trouvant ce geste terriblement sensuel. La voir se déshabiller lui donnait terriblement chaud. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'eau, elles ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner.

 **« Comment vas-t-on faire demain matin… ? Osa demander Emma en grimaçant.**

 **_ Je préfère ne pas y penser. Vous pouvez, vous aussi, être très déstabilisante. Répondit Regina. »**

Arrivées à mi-chemin, Emma prit Regina par la taille soudainement.

 **« Alors je vous déstabilise. Conclut Emma en souriant.**

 **_ Non, JE vous déstabilise. Lui susurre Regina, amusée par leurs attitudes soudainement proche.**

 **_ Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes sans arrêt sexy Madame le maire. Vous devriez porter plus de pantalons. Suggéra Emma en souriant. »**

Regina rougit, mais tenta de le cacher, en vain…

 **« Vous rougissez !**

 **_ Non, c'est faux. C'est… Le froid. Balbutie-t-elle.**

 **_ Le froid. Mais bien sûr. Souri Emma. »**

Toutes deux se souriaient en avançant dans le lac.

 **« Je vais vous lâcher… Tenta Emma.**

 **_ Hors de question. Protesta soudainement Regina.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas le choix.**

 **_ Et bien, je m'accrocherais toujours à vous, ma chère Emma. »**

Emma sourit, malgré elle, de tout son cœur. Puis elle empoigna Regina et toute deux se mirent à flotter doucement.

 **« Vous êtes une gamine. Conclut Regina.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'insulter celle qui vous tient la tête hors de l'eau. »**

Emma sourit pleinement. Regina, elle, protesta en tapant légèrement le bras d'Emma. La blonde rie doucement.

 **« Bon et bien, maintenant, on va attaquer les choses sérieuses. Lui susurre doucement la blonde. »**

Le cœur de Regina tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Que lui réservait la sauveuse encore une fois ?


	13. Chapitre 13 - Troisième leçon

_**Chapitre 13**_

 **« Je vais vous lâcher.**

 **_ Ah non ! S'exclama Regina, soudain prise de peur. »**

La brune s'accrocha encore plus au cou d'Emma.

 **« Regina… Souffla Emma, troublée.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas prête.**

 **_ Alors, je lâche un bras. Un seul. »**

Regina grimaça. Emma glissa un de ses bras pour lâcher la brune. Elle frôla par inadvertance ses fesses. Regina rougit et se colla presque imperceptiblement à Emma. Pourtant, la blonde s'en était rendu compte. Son esprit manquait de flancher.

Regina avait peur. Elle avait terriblement peur, mais était également troublée. Et lorsque la reine était troublée, elle parlait souvent sans réfléchir.

 **« Emma, vous me troublez. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda la blonde, les yeux ronds. »**

Regina se maudit terriblement intérieurement.

 **« Non, enfin, je veux dire que vous me troublez, là. Enfin, la situation me trouble.**

 **_ Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Souffla Emma en ne parvenant pas à cacher son sourire. »**

Emma avait toujours su décrypter Regina. Depuis le premier jour, il lui semblait pouvoir lire en elle. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni comment… Ainsi, en ces instants, elle savait que la brune avait dit exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Emma frôla la cuisse de Regina. Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge.

 _« Je sens que je vais adorer ça. Pensa Emma en riant presque intérieurement. »_

 **« Bon. On va peut-être rentrer, il fait presque nuit… »**

 _« … Bien qu'un bain de minuit soit très tentant. Continua de penser très fort Emma. »_

 **« Oui, pas de problème. Sourit Regina en se laissant porter vers la partie du lac où elle avait pied. »**

Emma continua de garder sa main autour de la taille de la brune. Puis, elle la glissa sur son bras et emprisonna sa main. Regina rougissait, tentant d'avancer en minant l'indifférence. Les deux femmes peinèrent à s'habiller en gardant contact. Elles étaient le dos collé l'un à l'autre. Emma se retourna, glissant sa main sur le bras de Regina. Sa chemise laissait apparaître un joli décolleté qu'elle cachait habituellement. Regina était toujours de dos, enfilant ses talons lorsqu'Emma se rapprocha d'elle. Elle mit ses cheveux sur le côté et remonta lentement la fermeture de sa robe. La blonde ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Regina se fermer, ses lèvres se pincer et son souffle se couper.

Elle tenta de reprendre contenance lorsqu'elle se retourna et fit un sourire à la sauveuse.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent main dans la main au manoir et tombèrent sur Henry.

 **« Vous étiez où ? Je vais ai cherché partout ! S'inquiéta Henry.**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes des adultes et nous ne sommes pas en danger. On ne doit juste pas se quitter l'une l'autre, ça va. Souffla Emma pour rassurer son fils.**

 **_ Oui enfin, si c'est pour vous entretuer au lieu de mourir étouffer… Protesta Henry.**

 **_ Ça, ça ne risque pas. Murmura Emma. »**

Henry releva le regard, choqué, non certain de bien avoir entendu ce que sa mère venait de dire. Regina était étrangement obnubilée par un point invisible sur le sol. Finalement, elle s'adressa à son fils, reprenant son masque de mère autoritaire.

 **« Bon. Henry. Nous allons manger et tu vas te coucher. Tu as fait tes devoirs ?**

 **_ Oui et oui maman. Souffla Henry. »**

Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida de préparer quelque chose de rapide, aidé par Emma. Elle s'était amusée à la contourner en lui tenant les hanches, à se pencher vers son cou pour lui demander d'assaisonner ou de goûter son plat. Durant le repas, leurs cuisses étaient collées l'une à l'autre et Emma s'était risqué à glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Regina. Le cœur de la brune menaçait de s'écrouler. Il ne faisait que battre de plus en plus fort depuis des heures. Et elle avait chaud… terriblement chaud.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans le canapé, collée à Emma, devant un programme télé des plus inintéressants. Regina était plongée dans ses pensées. Emma jouait avec elle, elle en était sûre. La brune tenta de se reprendre.

 _« Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a avoué que je la troublais ! S'écriait-elle mentalement. »_

 **« Emma. Dites-moi, en quoi vous me trouvez attrayante ? Lui chuchota presque Regina en se penchant sur elle.**

 **_ C-comment ? Demanda Emma en balbutiant.**

 **_ Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis attrayante ? A cause de mon attitude, c'est trop vague.**

 **_ Oh mmmh… Et bien… »**

Emma semblait en réflexion profonde. Elle hésita à répondre, mais après tout… l'initiative de cette question ne venait pas d'elle.

 **« Pour commencer, vous avez une manie, c'est de sans arrêt vous pencher ostensiblement en avant à chaque fois que vous faites ou dites quelque chose d'important.**

 **_ Et alors ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Alors vous donnez une… certaine vue à votre interlocuteur… Et à la personne se trouvant derrière vous. Non pas que ce soit dérangeant, mais vous avez déjà une garde-robe si… Suggestive. Enfin, vous restez distinguée, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tenta de se rattraper Emma en priant pour ne pas avoir blessé la brune.**

 **_ Oh… Souffla Regina en se redressant. »**

Emma ria d'une voix douce.

 **« Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Regina en penchant la tête.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas… Beaucoup de choses… Rien que vous pourriez contrôler tout du moins.**

 **_ Je devrais peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Portez des sacs en guise de vêtements ? Rit Regina.**

 **_ Oh même avec ça, vous réussiriez l'exploit de paraître distinguée et attirante. Vous êtes une reine après tout ! S'exclama Emma en riant.**

 **_ Vous me flattez Miss Swan. »**

La télécommande de la télé étant du côté de Regina, Emma se pencha et s'allongea presque sur elle pour attraper l'objet. Puis, elle se redressa, tout en gardant une certaine proximité avec le corps de son interlocutrice. Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, et même de respirer. Emma lui donna le plus magnifique des sourires.

 **« Emma. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le rappeler ? Lui dit-elle sensuellement en voulant la déstabiliser. »**

Regina sourit, d'un air malicieux. Elle s'approcha encore plus de la blonde. Leurs poitrines se touchaient, elles sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre, son parfum et leurs peaux frissonner.

 **« Si c'est pour faire ce genre de choses, vous pouvez me le rappeler autant de fois que vous le voulez. Emma. Finit par prononcer Regina. »**

Emma releva un sourcil. Les sensations se bousculaient en elle. Elle frissonnait, avait terriblement chaud. Au son de la voix grave de Regina, de ses paroles plus qu'explicites, une chaleur avait envahie son entrejambe, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à la réprimer.

 **« Mamans ? S'écria Henry en se précipitant dans le salon. »**

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre.

 **« Vous n'auriez pas vu…**

 **_ Hum, pas vu quoi Henry ? Demanda Regina en se recoiffant machinalement, semblant gênée.**

 **_ … Rien. Laissez tomber. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en embrassant chacun de ses mères. »**

Interrogatif sur l'attitude étrange de ses deux mamans, Henry fronça les sourcils et repartit se coucher.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Terrible tentation (NC-17)

**Attention, chapitre NC-17 (mais très très sobre, je vous rassure !)**

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Se préparer pour la nuit avait été une véritable épreuve pour les deux jeunes femmes. Regina était en nuisette, allongée dos à Emma tandis que celle-ci était en débardeur et en sous-vêtements, semblant réfléchir profondément. Elle alternait son regard entre le corps de la brune et le mur en face d'elle.

Emma était terriblement nerveuse. Ainsi, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet se trouvant à ses côtés et s'allongea.

Elle pouvait encore distinguer le corps de Regina à ses côtés, malgré l'obscurité. Elle semblait dormir, mais il n'en était rien. En réalité, l'état psychique de la brune était aussi tourmenté que celui d'Emma. Elle avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle sentit le corps d'Emma se coller au sien. Emma s'arrêta, et voyant que la reine ne protestait pas, elle passa sa main sur son bras sensuellement.

Regina frissonna. Emma s'en aperçut et sourit. Elle rabattu plus encore la couverture sur elles en se blottissant contre la brune. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber dans un sommeil profond, elle fut surprise de sentir Regina se blottir, elle aussi, plus encore contre son corps, silencieuse. Ce geste parvint à lui faire oublier sa fatigue.

Ni elle, ni Regina ne savait vraiment à quel jeu elles étaient en train de jouer. Elles ne disaient rien, se contentant de gestes timides, d'une réponse de l'autre leur indiquant si elle pouvait continuer.

Emma glissa sa main du bras de Regina, s'aventura vers sa taille puis vers son ventre. Elle se stoppa en chemin. Emma ferma les yeux, terriblement troublée et grimaçant, de peur que la brune la rejette. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Sa partenaire se contenta de passer sa main sur la sienne, timidement. Leurs cœurs n'avaient jamais battu si fort.

Emma inspirait profondément, humant le parfum sucré de Regina. La brune, elle, se surprit à ne pouvoir contrôler cette envie irrésistible de se pencher plus encore contre le corps d'Emma, voulant absolument sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ce fut chose faites lorsqu'elle ressentit la respiration rapide d'Emma contre son épaule, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau. Regina ferma les yeux, se délectant du moment.

Elles ne faisaient que des gestes très faibles, presque imperceptibles et pourtant, leur échange n'avait jamais été aussi électrique. Regina avait Robin, Emma avait Hook et pourtant, elles n'avaient jamais connu de sentiments et de sensations aussi bouleversantes qu'en cet instant.

Le cœur battant, Emma fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de la brune. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Regina ne sut pas encore ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'elle passa sa main à son tour sur celle d'Emma. A l'aveugle, elle fit courir sa main derrière elle, sur le bras, puis sur la nuque d'Emma qu'elle approcha plus encore d'elle. C'est ainsi que la blonde apposa enfin ses lèvres sur le cou de Regina. Timidement, faiblement. Puis, plus franchement, en se risquant même à gouter sa peau avec sa langue. Regina se pencha plus encore en arrière. Elle était essoufflée, en proie à une excitation incontrôlable. Elle était presque sur le dos tandis qu'Emma continuait son ascension vers sa mâchoire, puis vers son oreille pour revenir à son point de départ. Emma avait la gorge sèche et était tout aussi haletante que la reine.

Il faisait noir et les deux jeunes femmes tentaient d'ignorer le feu qui s'emparait de leur corps. Ainsi, elles faisaient mine de ne rien voir, de ne rien regarder, d'ignorer presque l'identité de leur assaillante. Regina se mise totalement sur le dos tandis qu'Emma glissa sa cuisse entre son entrejambe. La brune se cambra. Elle avait une main derrière la nuque d'Emma qu'elle pressait, l'autre se retenant désespérément aux draps. Elle se pinçait les lèvres, presque à sang.

C'est alors qu'une danse sensuelle s'imposa entre leur deux corps, faisant se glisser, se frotter leurs entrejambes sur le corps de l'une et de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient saccadés, rapides. Regina se cramponnait désespérément aux draps, n'osant pas caresser le corps de son amante. Emma se risqua presque brutalement à saisir le dessous d'un des genoux de Regina pour relever sa cuisse et faire monter plus encore son plaisir. L'effet fut immédiat.

Regina se colla au matelas et étouffa un gémissement provenant de sa gorge. Emma sentit l'humidité de la culotte de Regina frotter contre sa cuisse, ce qui augmenta plus encore son excitation.

Elle accéléra le rythme. Toutes deux étouffèrent un puissant orgasme désespérément entre leurs lèvres. Elles eurent des derniers sursauts de plaisir avant de calmer leur respiration. Emma plaqua son visage contre le cou de Regina, lâcha sa cuisse et posa sa main sur sa taille. Regina, elle, lâcha la nuque d'Emma et ferma les yeux.

Elle peinait à reprendre une respiration correcte. Epuisées, elles s'endormirent ainsi, préférant ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à dormir et à entamer une nouvelle journée vers l'inconnu.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Rupture

_**Vous vous souvenez du chapitre précédent ? Mais siii, celui où vous m'aimiez... Et bien, je crois que votre avis va tout à fait changer me concernant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et, à la personne Guest qui m'a dit de changer la photo de couverture parce qu'elle la trouvait naze, je réponds tout simplement : non. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Emma rêva profondément. Elle se trouvait sur la plage de Storybrooke, seule. Tout était silencieux. Il faisait presque nuit. Emma regardait les vagues lorsque la princesse Kida fit son apparition.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?**

 **_ Rien. Je ne vous veux rien. Ce n'est pas contre vous que j'ai un problème… Répondit la princesse, calmement.**

 **_ Alors contre qui ?**

 **_ Plutôt contre quoi… L'amour Emma Swan… L'amour est destructeur. L'amour est dévastateur, il est dangereux. Il fait mal. Je veux l'éliminer. Je veux supprimer le véritable amour. »**

Emma ria à cette réflexion.

 **« C'est impossible. Conclut-elle.**

 **_ Pas avec le pouvoir des Atlantes…** _Répondit Kida tandis que le cristal autour de son cou semblait briller d'un éclat bleu puissant._ **Vous voyez… Il s'avère que cela fait des siècles que je vous cherche. Des siècles que je cherche la naissance du pouvoir du véritable amour. Et je l'ai enfin trouvé ici. Dans cette petite ville. »**

Emma se tut tout en relevant un sourcil.

 **« J'ai activé le pouvoir de mes ancêtres pour vous trouver… Et vous poussez à anéantir vos sentiments.**

 **_ Mes… Sentiments ? Demanda Emma en balbutiant.**

 **_ Voyons, Emma Swan… Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même et au reste du monde, mais pas à une Atlante. Ce que vous ressentez, vous, ainsi que votre âme sœur est fort. Très fort. Je sais que vous feriez tout l'une pour l'autre, même si vous ne vous l'avouerez peut-être jamais. Emma Swan, vous êtes l'enfant née du véritable amour… Mais le véritable amour, lui, est en vous. Vous l'incarnez, vous, mais aussi votre âme sœur.**

 **_ L'âme sœur de Regina est Robin. »**

La princesse ria de l'ignorance et de la naïveté de la blonde. Elle ignora ses propos, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit de plus.

 **« Le fait que vous ayez immédiatement pensé à cette… Regina démontre bien plus de choses que vous ne voulez l'avouer… Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

 **_ Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**

 **_ Mon but est que vous détruisiez le véritable amour. La malédiction qui plane sur vous en ce moment est plutôt… contradictoire si vous n'en connaissez pas les règles.**

 **_ Les règles ? Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Plus vous vous rapprochez de votre âme sœur, plus vous dépendez l'une de l'autre… Et plus le temps passe, plus l'effet est grand. Si vous ne cédez pas à la tentation d'être plus proche d'elle, c'est le temps qui fera le travail.** Sourit la princesse. **Mais mon but n'est pas que vous mourriez toutes les deux.**

 **_ Heureusement que vous le précisez. Siffla Emma.**

 **_ Vous êtes la sauveuse n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la princesse, fière.**

 **_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire la dedans.**

 **_ Oh, mais tout ma chère Emma Swan ! Si vous mourrez, Regina mourra et Storybrooke sombreras sous l'eau. Sortir de cette malédiction est simple. Plus vous aimez votre âme sœur, plus la malédiction se renforce… Pour la briser, vous devez donc…**

 **_ Je dois lui briser le cœur. Acheva Emma. »**

Emma réalisa ce qui l'attendait et s'effondra sur le sol, interdite. C'est ainsi qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans le lit de Regina. Le soleil commença à se lever. Son corps était à moitié sur celui de la reine qui dormait encore. Elle releva le regard. Regina semblait si paisible en cet instant. Elle releva le buste afin de l'observer plus encore. Elle détacha une mèche de cheveux de son visage tandis que Regina bougea, encore en proie au sommeil. Elle était si belle, si paisible, presque… Angélique.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'être effondrée de chagrin. Elle ne parvenait pas à pleurer. Elle avait juste envie de s'enfuir, de ne plus être là, d'arrêter de la faire souffrir comme elle pensait l'avoir toujours fait.

 _« Comment peut-elle m'aimer ? M'aime-t-elle tout du moins ? J'espère que non… »_

Emma se retenu d'observer plus longuement la brune et se redressa sur le dos en gardant une main sur le bras de la reine. Elle regarda le mur en face d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti, de toute sa vie, une tristesse aussi immense.

Regina bougea d'avantage et leva doucement les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Emma et lui sourit timidement. Puis, elle se tourna vers son horloge.

 **« Il est déjà plus de 8h. Nous devrions nous lever. Dit doucement Regina en se redressant tout en gardant la couette chaude sur ses épaules. »**

Emma était restée silencieuse. Elle faisant tout pour éviter le regard doux de Regina qui lui faisait si mal. Elle ne pouvait plus la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle savait que, sans tarder, elle devrait la briser. Elle. Regina. La femme qui avait élevé son fils, celle qu'elle avait mainte fois sauvé, celle qui l'avait elle-même sauvé. Elle qui avait fait tant de choses pour elle, elle qui lui avait presque fait l'amour la nuit dernière… Elle était la seule personne au monde qui semblait l'aimer aussi profondément. Emma en était certaine, Regina l'aimait.

Et cette révélation n'en fut que plus douloureuse. Elle savait que cette malédiction lui ferait perdre Regina. Si elle perdurait, elle mourrait. Et si elle était brisée, elle la perdrait également.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir foi… car c'était tout ce qui lui restait. L'espoir. L'espoir que Regina puisse lui pardonner. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

 **« Mamans ! Nous devons aller au Granny's dans deux heures ! S'écria Henry à travers la maison.**

 **_ Oui Henry, nous arrivons. Répondit Emma en souriant faiblement à Regina. »**

La matinée fut horriblement lente. Emma n'écoutait rien des explications ni des recherches du groupe. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : quand briser la malédiction ? Elle voulait attendre, repousser le moment fatidique, mais elle sentait que jouer avec le feu n'était pas raisonnable. Leurs proximités ne suffiraient bientôt plus. Alors, quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Emma ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Parviendrait-elle vraiment à mentir à Regina, à l'humilier, à la briser ? Elle espérait comme elle espérait ne pas l'être. Emma souffla.

Regina avait déjà remarqué l'attitude étrange et distante de la blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle vit qu'il était déjà presque l'heure de leur leçon, mais Emma n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être avait-elle oublié ? Elle s'avança alors vers elle.

 **« Emma. Il est déjà… l'heure. Se risqua à rappeler la brune.**

 **_ Oui, et alors ? Répondit agressivement la blonde. Elle se mettait déjà à se détester.**

 **_ L'heure de quoi ? Demanda Snow, faisant se taire tout le groupe.**

 **_ Oh, parce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Emma, cinglante. »**

Le cœur d'Emma commença déjà à se fendre en voyant l'air paniqué de Regina.

 **« Vous allez voir. C'est vraiment très drôle comme histoire. Il s'avère que votre bien-aimée REINE a peur de l'eau ! S'exclama Emma. »**

Le groupe se tut tandis que Regina regardait le sol, grimaçante, presque honteuse. Emma avait déjà envie de s'excuser, de partir, de tout recommencer. Avec elle, avec Regina. Mais c'était impossible. Il le fallait. Il fallait briser la malédiction.

 **« Je suis sure que c'est encore une excuse pour se moquer de tout le monde de toute façon.**

 **_ M'man, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Henry, visiblement choqué.**

 **_ Regina m'a demandé de lui donner des cours. J'ai eu pitié alors j'ai dit oui. Et elle en profite pour profiter de moi, pour se rapprocher de moi. Mais Regina, vous n'avez pas encore compris que je n'en ai rien à faire de vous ? Vous êtes pénible. Vous me prenez mon fils, vous me pourrissez la vie depuis que je suis arrivée, vous avez toujours été une garce. Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez sérieusement ? Je suis proche de vous uniquement à cause de cette malédiction. En temps normal, je ne peux pas vous voir en peinture, je croyais avoir été claire !**

 **_ Mais… »**

Regina avait la gorge nouée. Des larmes obscurcirent sa vision sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Le restaurant entier s'était tût face aux paroles dures de la blonde.

 **« Arrête. Tu ne vois pas que tu dis des choses affreuses ?! S'exclama Henry, le seul à avoir le courage de prendre la parole.**

 **_ Je dis ce que je pense et ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens. Vous avez brisé ma famille, vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule et, maintenant que je vous connais encore mieux, je vous trouve tellement faible que vous me dégoutez. Sortir avec Robin alors qu'il a fait un gosse à votre sœur, c'est tellement pitoyable ! J'ai ramené Marianne pour une raison bien précise et pourtant, vous ne comprenez rien. Vous n'avez donc aucun honneur ? S'exclama Emma en riant jaune.**

 **_ Je… Je croyais que… Peinait à prononcer Regina, le teint pâle.**

 **_ Vous croyiez quoi ? Je vous le dis : vous pouvez A PEINE espérer qu'on soit de simples amies ma pauvre. Ah au fait, vous ne savez pas la meilleure ? Parce qu'il y a un truc encore plus drôle.** _Dit Emma en s'adressant au groupe._ **Hier, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Regina. »**

La brune se leva tout à coup de table tandis que le sol trembla. Sa respiration se coupa tandis qu'elle cherchait à s'éloigner du groupe. Elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de parcourir ses joues. La table la bloquait, ainsi que son cœur qui semblait s'effondrer. Emma se leva et lui fit face.

 **« Et elle a adoré ça. Je savais que vous n'étiez qu'une… salope. Je voulais juste en être certaine. Mais je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'un homme. Et cet homme, c'est Hook. Il me faut un homme pour me combler et vous… Vous n'en êtes juste pas capable ! Vous êtes vraiment nulle au pieu et, au cas où j'aurais oublié de le préciser : je ne vous aime pas Regina. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je ne vous aimerais jamais. Ni demain, ni dans un an, ni dans un siècle. La nuit dernière, vous étiez uniquement la seule chose que j'avais sous la main, alors j'ai fait avec ! Faites-vous à l'idée. Je n'éprouve rien pour vous. Acheva Emma. »**

Soudain, un fracas au loin se fit entendre tandis que le sol se fissura. La ville entière trembla très fort. Regina s'était assise brsquement, effondrée de chagrin et de honte. Emma fermait les yeux, retenant ses larmes de couler. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua le ciel bleu envahir le ciel. Elle se précipita sur Regina qui s'évanouie dans un nuage de fumée violette.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Cœurs brisés

**Oui, je sais, je sais : je suis horrible ! Que voulez-vous : tout ne peut pas être beau dans le pays des SwanQueen. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas mes swens et que beaucoup se rassurent : lorsque ma fic prendra fin, vous le saurez :) En attendant, je vous malmène encore. Car je suis vile. Et cruelle. Ne m'en voulez pas, vous allez un jour, m'adorer de nouveau ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'être retenue par Henry ni ses parents. Elle se lança à corps perdu dehors. Elle courrait dans les rues, criant désespérément le prénom de Regina en pleurant. Elle se précipita au manoir, fouillant chaque pièce. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle retrouva Henry, se jetant lui aussi, à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il arriva près de sa mère, la retourna et se mit à la pousser violemment.

 **« C'est quoi ton problème ? Hein ? T'adore la briser c'est ça ?**

 **_ Arrête Henry, tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

 **_ Si je comprends tout ! Tu la déteste !**

 **_ Non, je…**

 **_ Tu la déteste depuis le premier jour ! T'as jamais su voir le bon en elle ! T'as pas encore compris qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Et dire tout ça devant mes grands-parents, tu devrais avoir honte ! S'exclamait vivement Henry dont les larmes coulaient à flots.**

 **_ Je le devais, je l'**

 **_ Tu la déteste, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! »**

Pour une fois, Emma n'écouta pas plus les paroles son fils. Il était trop bouleversé pour comprendre ce qu'Emma tentait désespérément de lui dire. En colère, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La blonde sortit et scruta les moindres alentours, le caveau de Regina, la plage, la forêt… Puis elle regarda l'heure et se précipita, apeurée vers le seul endroit auquel elle n'avait pas pensé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords du lac des fées, elle ne vit pas Regina. Pourtant, son âme entière lui criait qu'elle était là. Elle s'approcha désespérément du bord de l'eau et criait le prénom de Regina. Sans réfléchir ni attendre quoique ce soit, elle plongea dans l'eau. Elle vit le corps de la brune sous l'eau, inconscient. Elle la saisit et remonta tant bien que mal vers la rive. Arrivées au sol, trempée, Emma secoua Regina de toute ses forces, à califourchon sur elle.

« **Regina, vous n'avez pas le droit. Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir, de me laisser ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour que tu vives ! Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce que je ressens, je t'en prie ! S'exclama la blonde en embrassant la brune. »**

Une vague de lumière dorée puissante s'échappa de leurs deux corps. Regina ouvrit les yeux et toussota violemment.

« **Ne… M'approchez pas… Articula-t-elle en toussant.**

 **_ Ecoute moi Regina, je t'en prie.**

 **_ C'est… Vous. Tu… Tu vas m'écouter. Dit-elle faiblement. »**

Regina reprit une respiration normale, les yeux toujours embrumés.

« **Je… J'étais sure que je pourrais contrôler ma peur sans toi, que j'arriverais à nager, j'étais sure que je n'étais pas faible, mais je le suis. J'ai encore failli me noyer à cause de toi. Tu m'as humilié ! Je te déteste Emma, je te déteste ! S'exclama Regina en poussant la blonde qui s'accrochait à elle.**

 **_ Non, c'est faux ! S'exclama Emma en plaquant Regina sur le sol.**

 **_ Lâche moi ! Lui ordonne-t-elle en pleurant. »**

Sans réfléchir, Emma plongea sa main dans sa propre poitrine et en ressortit son cœur. Il comportait une immense fissure noire. Emma pleura à chaudes larmes. Regina la regarda faire, surprise et effondrée.

 **« Cette fissure, c'est toi qui la causé. J'ai dû faire ça pour briser la malédiction. Je t'en supplie Regina. Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire, rien !**

 **_ Je… Je ne te crois pas. Tu te fiche bien de moi. »**

Emma plaqua son propre cœur contre la poitrine de Regina. Celle-ci ressentit alors tout l'amour, sincère, pur que ressentait Emma pour elle. Elle ressentait sa tristesse, son désespoir, le poids de ses paroles mais aussi de ses non-dits. Puis, Emma remit son cœur en place et s'effondra au sol, aux côtés de la brune qui s'était arrêté de pleurer tandis que ce fut le tour d'Emma.

Blessée, meurtrie, Regina plongea à son tour sa main dans sa propre poitrine et vit cette même fissure sur son cœur qui s'était étrangement éclaircit. A cette vision, Regina grimaça. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer.

Elle remit son cœur en place et continua de fixer le ciel, silencieusement. Puis, elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle menaça de s'écrouler tandis qu'Emma se leva et la rattrapa.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me lâcher ? Demanda Regina d'une voix cassée. »**

C'est alors qu'Emma prit le visage de Regina et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Regina s'accrocha à son cou désespérément. Emma empoignait la chevelure de la reine. Son baiser était désespéré, tant amoureux que brisé. Chacune ressentait le gout salé des larmes de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Emma se détacha un peu de Regina en ne la lâchant pas.

 **« Je t'en prie Regina…**

 **_ Je ne peux pas… Lâche-moi. Répondit Regina en fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.**

 **_ Ne m'oblige pas à le dire… Répondit Emma, un nœud dans la gorge. »**

Regina releva le regard et tomba sur celui d'Emma, aussi en pleurs qu'elle. Elle souffla. Elle saisit ses mains encore autour de son visage et l'intima à la lâcher.

 **« Laisse-moi. Lâcha Regina. »**

Puis, elle partit, sans un mot.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Emma n'ait de nouvelles de Regina. Henry refusait de lui adresser la parole. La brune n'avait pu quitter son manoir, refusant la visite de Robin, de Snow. Emma venait chaque soir. Elle ne sonnait pas, ne toquait pas. Elle se contentait de rester adossée contre la porte d'entrée.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Regina était souvent derrière cette même porte, passant ses doigts sur le bois. Elle ne se sentait plus la force d'affronter quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de 9 jours où Emma venait silencieusement, elle se mit à parler, seule, ne sachant pas si Regina entendait ses paroles.

Pourtant, chaque fois, elle l'écoutait. En silence.

Emma lui parlait de son arrivée dans la ville, de chaque échange qu'elles avaient eu, chaque sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé pour elle, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Elle se livrait, en toute honnêteté. Cela pouvait durer 30 minutes, une heure ou plus. Parfois, elle lui parlait de sa journée, tout simplement. Ces rendez-vous étaient devenus vitaux pour elles.

Au bout de 33 jours de silence, Emma se dirigea une énième fois vers le manoir. Il faisait froid, et il pleuvait. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait arrêter ses rendez-vous, et encore moins celui-ci.

Henry était chez ses grands-parents. Il refusait toujours de lui parler. Emma était pâle, les yeux rouges, tel un zombie. Elle arriva près de la porte de Regina. La brune l'attendait déjà depuis une heure de l'autre côté, dans le noir.

 **« Regina… Je viens encore ce soir. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'écoutes… Je ne pouvais pas pourtant pas rater ça, surtout ce soir… Je t'ai fait du mal Regina. Je t'ai brisé. J'ai brisé ton cœur. Tu… Tu ne me mérite pas. »**

Regina ferma les yeux, son cœur battant si fort.

 **« Je ne peux pas me résoudre à briser ta vie plus longtemps. Je veux que tu vives Regina. J'ai… J'ai entendu Henry la dernière fois. Il disait que cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne t'avait plus vu sortir ni même sourire. Il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole tu sais ? Je le comprends. Je veux que tu ries de nouveau Regina, que tu aimes, que tu sois heureuse. Regina. Je vais partir. Demain. »**

Regina ouvrit les yeux et se retourna contre la porte, un nœud dans la gorge.

« **C'est la dernière fois que je viens. Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai brisé le cœur. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre avec ça, je ne peux plus voir Henry, ni mes parents ni ma famille. Je ne mérite rien de tout ça. Pas même toi… Surtout pas toi… Je suis sensée être la sauveuse, mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai perdu tout mon… honneur. Ma dignité. Et j'ai perdu la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais mis tant de temps à avoir : ta confiance. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre, de faire mourir tous ces gens que je n'ai pas cherché une autre solution que de te faire du mal pour briser la malédiction. Je le regrette. J'aurais dû t'en parler. J'aurais dû essayer autre chose. Mais c'est trop tard. Regina. Je… »**

Les dernières paroles d'Emma restaient coincées dans sa gorge sans qu'ils ne parviennent à en sortir. Emma passa une dernière fois sa main sur la porte blanche, ne se rendant pas compte que la main de la brune touchait à cet instant, le même endroit.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se leva et partit. Le cœur brisé.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Aveux (NC-17)

**Attention, de nouveau un chapitre NC-17, un peu plus franc cette fois ! Et avec de la guimauve. PLEEEEEIN DE GUIMAUVE QUI DEGOULINE SUR VOTRE ECRAN ! Ouais. Cessez de m'envoyer des cailloux, ce sera bientôt une déferlante de fleurs. :D**

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Regina ouvrit brusquement la porte. Elle était en pyjama, démaquillée, décoiffée. Au son de la porte, Emma se figea et se retourna, tremblante.

Sans un mot, Regina s'avança vers la blonde tandis que celle-ci restait figée sur place.

 **« Ne pars pas. Chuchota Regina. »**

Emma ferma les yeux. Regina s'approcha plus encore de la brune. Elle était sous la pluie, en nuisette. Elle avait froid.

« **Rentre.**

 **_ Regina… Protesta Emma.**

 **_ S'il te plait. »**

Le ton de Regina était noué. Emma accepta et suivit la brune dans le manoir. Elle l'observait avancer à tâtons, semblant en aussi mauvais état qu'elle. Son teint était pâle, elle avait perdu du poids et peinait à marcher. Cette vision la brisa. C'est alors qu'Emma se stoppa en plein milieu du hall, les yeux en pleurs. Regina se retourna vers elle, incompréhensive.

« **Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Tu crois que je ne remarque pas ton état ? Lui demande-t-elle. »**

Regina entoura son propre corps de ses bras, restant prostrée contre un des murs.

 **« Je ne mérite même pas de rentrer ici. Acheva Emma en voulant rebrousser chemin. »**

Pourtant, Regina se précipita sur elle alors qu'elle lui faisait dos et lui empoigna le bras. Surprise, Emma ferma les yeux et apprécia ce faible contact, le premier depuis des semaines.

 **« Ne… Ne me laisse pas Emma.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas rester dans ta vie. Henry me hait. Je me hais. Tu me hais.**

 **_ Je ne te hais pas.**

 **_ Et bien tu devrais ! S'exclama Emma, en colère en se retournant vers Regina. »**

Des larmes, cette fois de rage déferlaient sur les joues de la blonde. Comment Regina pouvait-elle agir ainsi, comment pouvait-elle lui demander de rester à ses côtés après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle se sentait si… misérable, indigne d'aimer et d'être aimé par une femme si forte que celle se tenant devant elle.

 **« Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu ne vois donc pas que tu mérites mieux que ça ?! S'indigna Emma.**

 **_ Arrête Emma. Ce n'est pas la question.**

 **_ Si ça l'est ! Tu es si… forte. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste que ait cette force et ça l'est encore moins que maintenant, en ce moment même, ce soit toi qui viennes vers moi après ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je t'ai humilié Regina, et je t'ai brisé le cœur !**

 **_ Oui… Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais rentrer dans ta vie au lieu de me jeter ?**

 **_ Parce que… Parce que je le mérite.**

 **_ Pardon ?! S'exclama Emma vivement. »**

Emma releva le regard, s'approcha vivement de Regina et lui empoigna les épaules.

 **« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Lui ordonne Emma vivement.**

 **_ Pourtant je le fais.** Répondit Regina en se détachant de l'emprise de la blonde et en reculant d'un pas. **J'ai été… horrible d'accord ? Dans le passé, j'ai fait d'horribles choses, surement bien pire que ce que j'ai pu subir. C'est le… retour à l'envoyeur.**

 **_ Rien ne peut être pire que ce que tu as subi Regina. Ta mère, la mort de Daniel, ta souffrance, et maintenant moi qui te fais… ça. Et tu dis que tu le mérite ? Je rêve ! S'exclama Emma en levant les bras au ciel.**

 **_ Oui, je le mérite, quoi que tu puisses en penser Emma ! J'ai tué des gens d'accord ? Sans scrupule, sans remords. J'ai tué Graham !**

 **_ Arrête.**

 **_ Je ne fais que t'exposer la vérité Emma. J'ai… Beaucoup réfléchis au pourquoi de tout ce qu'il m'arrive.**

 **_ Et bien tu as mal réfléchis. Je pars. Je suis un poison pour toi, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu m'oublis car, quoi que tu puisses penser : tu es une belle personne. Et une belle personne ne mérite pas ce que je t'ai fait. C'est pour ton bien ce que je fais. Ça l'a toujours été. Répondit Emma en rebroussant chemin. »**

Regina empoigna de nouveau le bras de la sauveuse et l'obligea à se retourner.

 **« Emma attend ! Je… je ne sais toujours pas nager ! S'écria Regina, ne trouvant pas d'autres arguments pour garder la blonde à ses côtés sans lui avouer ses sentiments. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, touchée par les efforts de la reine pour la retenir, bien qu'elle se sente coupable de la faire se sentir de la sorte.

Elle se tourna vers elle et lui caressa le bras. Regina sourit faiblement.

 **« Je te rappelle que j'ai encore manqué de me noyer. Tu ne peux donc pas partir sans m'avoir appris à nager, si tu veux mon bien. Ordonne-t-elle, retrouvant son flegme d'antan. »**

Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine, sentant que la blonde la suivait.

« **Laisse-moi faire le café. Intima Emma en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail.**

 **_ Merci… Souffle Regina, dos à la blonde.**

 **_ Regina… Est-ce que tu… m'as entendu tout ce temps ?**

 **_ Oui. J'étais là. A chaque fois… Depuis le premier jour où tu es venue à ma porte. Confessa Regina.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Parce que… Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Souffla Regina, dépitée, se mentant à elle-même. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle observait la reine en proie avec ses propres sentiments, qu'elle semblait presque nier. Regina n'osait pas affronter le regard interrogatif d'Emma. La blonde se tourna donc dos à elle, vers la cafetière.

 **« Peut-être… L'espoir. Articula Regina. »**

Emma sourit tendrement sans que Regina ne puisse le voir. Regina avait encore de l'espoir en elle et cela la touchait plus que n'importe quoi.

 **« Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit Regina… Je te le jure. Je voulais juste briser la malédiction… J'avais peur de te perdre. Tu tiens vraiment énormément à mes yeux tu sais… Parvient à avouer Emma. »**

Regina ferma les yeux, sentant encore son cœur se serrer.

 **« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça je t'en prie. Chuchote-t-elle.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Parce que… Répondit la brune.**

 **_ Regina…** **qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Se risqua à demander Emma, n'ayant pas la force de se retourner pour affronter le regard de Regina.**

 **_ Je… Tu es la mère d'Henry… Tu fais partie de ma vie... Répondit Regina, hésitante, après un long silence.**

 **_ Je crois que j'ai… Besoin que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Vraiment. Chuchota Emma. »**

Silencieusement, Regina s'approcha lentement d'Emma. Puis elle se colla à elle. Emma sentit la poitrine de la reine dans son dos et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Ainsi, Regina passa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis dans son cou. Elle continua son ascension jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de ses seins.

 **« Je ne peux pas t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi… Ça me fait trop mal. Avoua Regina presque d'une traite. »**

La respiration d'Emma se coupa. Elle ferma les yeux, touchée plus que tout par les dernières paroles de la brune.

 **« J'aimerai te le dire, mais ma raison me cri de me taire. Chuchota la jeune reine. »**

Regina défit un, puis deux, puis trois boutons de la chemise de la blonde. Elle caressa son soutien-gorge du bout des doigts.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai toujours été comme ça. »**

Emma eut la respiration saccadée, se blottissant plus encore contre le corps de Regina sans même le vouloir. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer plus encore chaque jour.

 **« Mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu sache ce que je ressens. Finit par dire Regina en un souffle rauque. »**

Regina prit le temps de scruter des doigts chaque parcelle du corps de la blonde. Puis, elle glissa sur son ventre musclé et plongea sa main dans la culotte d'Emma. La blonde sursauta, gémissant de surprise et de plaisir.

Elle se mit à la caresser sensuellement, le souffle chaud et rapide de Regina dans son oreille. Emma se cramponna au plan de travail en se cambrant en arrière. Puis, elle glissa sa main en arrière et se saisit de la nuque de Regina.

Regina embrassa le cou d'Emma et glissa finalement ses doigts en elle. Emma n'en pouvait plus, assaillit par le plaisir que lui donnait la brune. Elle gémit, répétant le prénom de Regina en boucle jusqu'à jouir rapidement, aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Regina semblait aussi essoufflée qu'elle. Elle retira ses doigts de l'intimité d'Emma, puis de sa culotte.

 **« Voilà ce que je ressens. Lui chuchote-t-elle sensuellement. »**

En guise de réponse, Emma se mordilla violemment la lèvre. Elle se retourna et vit Regina rougir. Puis, timidement, elle détourna le regard, se saisit de la tasse de café posée sous l'appareil à capuccino et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud en voulant rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, son geste fut stoppé par Emma.

D'un regard de braise, elle prit sa tasse de ses mains et la posa délicatement derrière elle… Les deux femmes se jetèrent alors sur la bouche de l'autre, presque désespérément. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une dance lascive et intense. Chacune gémissait contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Leurs mains se parcouraient mutuellement. Regina finit par laisser tomber la chemise d'Emma qui était déjà ouverte. Emma, elle, passait sa main sous la nuisette de Regina. Celle-ci attirait Emma en voulant monter les escaliers afin d'accéder à la chambre, mais elles ne purent attendre plus longtemps. Emma poussait Regina à s'allonger sur le sol, plus précisément sur le tapis persan juste devant les escaliers, dans le hall d'entrée. Lorsque ce fut fait, la blonde glissa sa langue dans le cou de Regina, puis vers la naissance de sa poitrine. Regina tenait fermement la chevelure d'Emma en gémissant son prénom. Regina lui demandant de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Ainsi, la brune eut le loisir de défaire le bouton du jean habituel d'Emma et de le glisser vers le bas. Puis, elle entoura son bassin de ses jambes et pressa son intimité contre la sienne.

 **« Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Emma en collant son front en sueur contre celui de Regina qui ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. »**

Emma se saisit des hanches de Regina. Elle s'allongea et la brune se mis à califourchon sur elle. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et Regina ondula, frottant son intimité à celle d'Emma rapidement. Sentant encore son amante timide, Emma se saisit d'une des mains de la brune et la glissa sur son corps, l'intimant à la parcourir. Regina, essoufflée par l'excitation, s'arrêta pourtant. Elle ralentit puis se stoppa dans son élan en soufflant lourdement. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, laissant tomber son bras sur ses yeux.

Emma se redressa et regarda la brune. Elle lui dégagea le visage, préoccupée. Elle ne disait rien.

 **« J'ai… peur. Je ne… je ne veux pas que tu racontes ça à tout le monde… Que tu te moque de moi… Et puis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu es attirée par les hommes, jamais je ne…**

 **_ Regina… Souffla Emma, les yeux brillants.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas faible. Chuchota Regina en évitant le regard de la blonde. »**

Emma se mise à califourchon sur le corps de Regina, l'intimant à la regarder. Elle lui toucha la joue, lui sourit tendrement.

 **« Je me fiche des hommes. Et tu n'as jamais été faible. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Regina. Prononça Emma. »**

Puis, la blonde se leva. Elle prit la main de la brune qui se retrouva debout à son tour. Elle la guida jusque dans la chambre en silence. Puis, Emma s'allongea sur le lit de Regina et lui demanda silencieusement de faire de même. Ne comprenant pas, la reine s'exécuta. Emma se saisit fermement de sa main tandis que son interlocutrice la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« On va tout recommencer. Depuis le début.**

 **_ Comment ? Demanda Regina, fragile.**

 **_ Bonsoir. Moi, c'est Emma Swan. Et vous ?**

 **_ Emma… Râla un peu Regina en souriant.**

 **_ J'ai bientôt 30 ans, je suis sheriff dans une petite ville du Maine, Storybrooke. Vous devez connaître non ? »**

Regina rit doucement, attendrie.

 **« Oui, le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.**

 **_ J'ai un garçon. Il s'appelle Henry. Et il est dans une crise tellement grosse qu'il ne veut plus me parler. Nous ne sommes pas une famille comme les autres. Henry a une autre maman. Elle s'appelle Regina. Tiens, comme vous, c'est amusant ! »**

Regina rit de nouveau et se détendit un peu plus, faisant face à Emma. Celle-ci la regardait, aussi tendrement que l'on pouvait regarder quelqu'un. Elle se mit à chuchoter.

 **« Il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai fait une énorme connerie. La plus grosse de ma vie. J'ai brisé le cœur de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. J'ai été… affreuse. Mais j'avais tellement peur de la perdre, tellement peur qu'elle meurt, que toute la ville paie la force de mes… sentiments que j'ai dû lui faire du mal pour briser cette foutue malédiction. Parce qu'on vit dans une ville stupide, où les méchants nous en veulent sans arrêt, allez savoir pourquoi ! Vous avez une idée vous ? S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Non. Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas. Mais… Ça doit être horrible de vivre là-bas. Sourit Regina.**

 **_ Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vivre dans cette ville. Parce que j'ai ma famille, j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour moi, dont je ne pourrais pas me passer. Quand je la vois, mes sensations sont indescriptibles. Ca a toujours été le cas, mais j'ai toujours tout refoulé. Il s'avère qu'une ancienne princesse d'une civilisation disparue a décidé de nous obliger à être collé l'une à l'autre… Je dois dire que j'ai connu pire comme malédiction !** S'écria Emma, non sans un rire venant de Regina. **Quand mes sensations et mes sentiments étaient trop forts pour moi, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle me rejette que je n'ai rien dit. Je suis sûre que, de toute façon, ça fait des années qu'elle remarque quand je l'observe sans arrêt du coin de l'œil !**

 **_ Oh je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, allez savoir ! Cette personne a l'air tellement intelligente ! Répondit Regina, énigmatique.**

 **_ Elle est surtout très prétentieuse.**

 **_ Emma ! Protesta Regina.**

 **_ Mais elle est aussi… terriblement forte et combattive. Elle est attirante, sexy, mystérieuse, distinguée, déterminée, somptueuse, avec une âme si pure, si belle, si »**

Regina ria doucement, ce qui fit interrompre sa tirade de compliments tout en lui arrachant un fort rougissement.

« **En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert. Trop souffert. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste son bonheur… Tant pis s'il passe après le mien. A vrai dire, je l'ai même aidé à tomber dans les bras d'un autre rien que pour la voir sourire. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'on peut soulever le monde entier. Nous avons même provoqué une éclipse ensemble. J'ai fait BOUGER. LA. LUNE. Vous vous rendez compte ?! »**

Regina ria de plus belle. Elle se sentait si n'avait jamais tant souri.

 **« Elle me fait me sentir spéciale. Avec elle, on déplace des montagnes. J'ai besoin de me sentir aimée… mais je ferais l'impasse sur ce besoin pour elle. Je ferais tout pour elle. Tout. Conclut Emma.**

 **_ Elle en a de la chance… Qui est-ce ? Demanda Regina les yeux brillants. »**

Emma caressa la joue de Regina, lui sourit et l'embrassa timidement. Regina appuya sa bouche contre les lèvres de la brune, le cœur bombée. Elle se sentait tout à coup légère, et heureuse. Elle voulait sourire, rire, vivre.

 **« Je t'aime Regina. Chuchota Emma faiblement, entre deux baisers. »**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Ce secret

_**Chapitre 18**_

Emma était rentrée dans son appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tard, mais elle était radieuse. Elle sentait encore les baisers brulants de Regina parcourir son corps, son parfum lui coller à la peau, son rire raisonner dans ses oreilles, ses gémissements et ses mains de fée la parcourir. Son prénom émit par les lèvres de la brune sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles… Une musique terriblement sensuelle. Elle pouvait encore sentir Regina tout contre elle, elle voyait ses courbes lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et ne pouvait décoller ce sourire presque niais de son visage. Si la brune la voyait en cet instant, elle était sûre qu'elle ne se priverait pas pour la taquiner. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, Emma rougit par ses pensées et fut surprise de tomber sur Snow qui la dévisageait étrangement, et d'Henry qui ne la regarda pas.

Emma vint prendre place avec eux, qui étaient en train de prendre leur repas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Emma n'avait pas mangé un repas correct. Snow aurait pu jurer sentir l'odeur sucrée de Regina sur sa fille, mais elle fit taire ses soupçons, préférant trouver une raison plus valable que celle qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant.

 **« Je meurs de faim. Vous m'avez gardé quelque chose ? S'exclama Emma. »**

Snow lâcha brutalement sa fourchette, la faisant tomber sur son assiette dans un grand fracas. Emma la regarda, interrogative.

 **« … Quoi ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Charmant, suspicieux.**

 **_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Ça fait des semaines que tu n'as rien mangé plus qu'un bol de céréales par jour. Répondit Snow.**

 **_ Raison de plus pour changer mes habitudes. »**

Snow ne répondit rien. Elle partit en cuisine, prit une assiette et servit Emma.

 **« Ça… a été chez Regina ? Se risqua à demander Snow.**

 **_ Oui. Nous avons… Discuter. Elle m'a pardonné. Je n'ai pas été sympa.**

 **_ « Pas sympa »… C'est un faible mot. Souffla Henry sur un ton agacé.**

 **_ Je me suis excusé. J'étais… A bout. A cause de cette malédiction, de la fatigue. Mes mots ont dépassés mes pensées. Conclut Emma en commençant son repas. »**

Henry tiqua et quitta la table, toujours aussi remonté contre sa mère biologique. Emma le regarda s'éloigner, grimaçant.

 **« Ça lui passera. Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Snow dans un faible sourire. »**

Emma lui rendit son sourire, finit son repas.

 **« Dis-moi Emma… Tu es vraiment sûre que tout vas bien avec Regina ?**

 **_ Oui. Tout vas bien. Sourit à pleine dents Emma, sous le regard intriguée de Snow qui sentait sa fille lui cacher quelque chose. »**

Sur ce, Emma partit se coucher. Le lendemain, elle se leva, pour une fois, de très bonne humeur. Regina lui manquait déjà. Rapidement, elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers le bureau du sheriff. Avant, elle passa au Granny's et prit place au comptoir.

 **« Un café Ruby, s'il te plait. Demanda Emma, souriante.**

 **_ Pas de problème Emma… Je suis contente que tu reviennes… Se risqua à répondre la louve, souriante. »**

Emma rougit et lui rendit son sourire. La clochette de la porte tinta. On put entendre des talons claquer sur le carrelage du restaurant. Emma se figea. Regina était devant elle. Elle portait un pantalon tailleur, une chemise de soie grise qui lui allait à ravir. Les deux femmes se sourirent prudemment. Regina resta debout, devant le comptoir, près d'Emma. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle. La blonde dut se contenir aussi fort qu'elle le put pour ne pas sauter de nouveau sur elle.

 **« Bonjour Madame le maire.**

 **_ Bonjour… Emma. Glissa Regina en tentant de rester impassible.**

 **_ Vous… Dit Emma, sans finir sa phrase. »**

Emma lança un regard autour d'elle. Personne ne les regardait, personne ne les écoutait. Emma s'approcha plus encore de la brune.

 **« Tu es si… belle. Chuchota Emma. »**

Regina lui sourit franchement. Emma avait tant envie de l'embrasser en ce moment même… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Compte tenu de l'étalage de leur vie privée, elles n'avaient pas envie d'expliquer leur situation au monde entier… Et la responsable de la malédiction n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. Ainsi, elles s'étaient accordées pour taire leur relation. Ruby arriva et prit la commande de la brune, surprise de la voir de nouveau.

La jeune femme lui tendit un gobelet de café noir avant de s'affairer de nouveau, à nettoyer le comptoir.

Emma se leva et fit face à Regina.

 **« A plus tard Regina. Lui dit-elle en tendant la main. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils et empoigna la main d'Emma. Elle pouvait sentir toute l'électricité de ses sentiments dans ce simple contact. Toute deux retenaient leur respiration. Emma caressait subtilement les doigts de Regina tout en lui glissant un mince morceau de papier. Regina la regarda partir avant de sortir à son tour. Elle vint prendre place dans sa Mercedes noire et ouvrit le morceau de papier tendu par Emma.

« _Je ne tiens plus à l'idée de te revoir. »_

Regina sourit et prit la route en direction de son bureau.

Leurs échanges durèrent ainsi plusieurs jours. Emma faisait en sorte de rejoindre Regina le plus possible. Dans son bureau, au manoir, dans son caveau même. Elles ne vivaient que par le rythme de leurs rendez-vous clandestins. Emma ne se cachait plus de répéter à la brune à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle était la plus belle personne qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. Regina, elle, préférait les actes aux paroles… Mais les mots d'Emma avaient le don de panser ses plaies intérieures.

Voyant l'état beaucoup plus positif de sa mère, Henry avait accepté de renouer un simple dialogue avec Emma.

Il lui en voulait encore terriblement… Mais Regina était parvenue à le convaincre de parler de nouveau à sa mère.

Un soir, Emma fut emportée au Granny's par ses parents et Henry, souhaitant échapper un peu au quotidien… Lorsque la blonde pénétra dans le restaurant, elle se figea. Regina était au fond du restaurant, attablé en compagnie de Robin. Elle riait. Emma grimaça, mais tenta de faire bonne impression. Le groupe s'installa plus loin. Pourtant, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sans arrêt la brune, n'écoutant rien de la conversation que tenait sa mère.

 **« Emma ! Emma ! S'écria Snow soudainement.**

 **_ Oh, oui. Pardon.**

 **_ Ça ne va pas ?**

 **_ Oh euh, rien de grave. Je… File aux toilettes. Désolé. »**

Emma s'empressa se partir sans accorder un seul regard à sa famille. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir auprès duquel Regina et Robin dinait. Elle se racla la gorge discrètement à leur hauteur. Elle lança un regard noir à Robin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en direction des toilettes, le jeune homme se leva et lui empoigna le bras en chuchotant tout en étant agressif.

 **« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Pourquoi, vous en avez un peut-être ? Siffla Emma.**

_ **Oui, j'en ai un avec vous depuis que vous avez fait tout ce mal à la femme que j'aime.**

 **_ Robin. Siffla Regina aussi doucement que possible.**

 **_ Il n'y a pas que vous.**

 **_ Vous avez tendance à faire fuir tout ce qui est bon, tout ceux qui vous aime, c'est pathétique.**

 **_ Vous savez ce qui est encore plus pathétique ? C'est que vous avez été probablement aussi horrible que moi j'ai pu l'être. Sauf que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. Et il vous en encore moins venu à l'esprit de vous excuser. Cracha Emma.**

 **_ Emma… Souffla Regina en les observant, inquiète.**

 **_ J'ai été loin de la briser autant que vous l'avez fait.**

 **_ Vous l'avez trahis, vous êtes partie avec une autre, vous l'avez jeté comme un objet, vous avez fait un gosse à sa sœur, vous en êtes heureux et maintenant, vous la reprenez comme si de rien n'était ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi dans la matière, sale homme des bois.**

 **_ Et tu la laisse faire ? S'indigna Robin.**

 **_ Toujours besoin d'elle quand il s'agit d'avoir des couilles hein ? Cracha Emma en se détachant de l'emprise de Robin. »**

Avec soulagement, Emma s'aperçut que leurs joutes verbales était passée inaperçue. Elle se permit un dernier regard noir de sens envers Robin avant de pénétrer dans le couloir, puis dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Elle ne dut pas attendre trop longtemps pour voir Regina passer la porte.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **_ Je dine. Répondit simplement Regina en se recoiffant légèrement devant le miroir.**

 **_ Oui. Ca j'avais bien vu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, avec toi, cet imbécile ? Tiqua Emma en s'adossant au lavabo.**

 **_ Il m'a invité. J'ai accepté. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après le silence que je lui ai fait subir.**

 **_ Tu plaisante. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ce débile ne mérite rien de toi. Tu es dix fois trop bien pour lui. »**

Regina lui sourit doucement, encore peu habituée à se tenir autant dans l'estime de quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Emma souffla lourdement en fixant le sol, agacée.

 **« Emma. Arrête. Lui intima doucement Regina.**

 **_ Arrêter quoi ? Demanda innocemment Emma. »**

La brune lança un regard entendu à la sauveuse. Emma sourit faiblement. Elle s'approcha de la reine, lui entoura le visage et l'embrassa amoureusement. Regina répondit à son baiser. Alors qu'il sembla s'intensifier, Regina se recula tant bien que mal de la blonde.

 **« Pas ici. On pourrait nous voir. Lui dit-elle en souhaitant partir. »**

Emma s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et la verrouilla. Puis elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Regina, qui gémit face à la surprise en esquissant un sourire à travers le baiser fougueux de son assaillante.


	19. Chapitre 19 - La fusion

_**Chapitre 19**_

Tout le monde s'était étrangement tût dans le restaurant. Un visage inconnu, exotique et presque inquiétant venait de faire son apparition.

La princesse Kida, du haut de son mètre 90, les cheveux blancs, le regard azur, le teint hâlé et portant une robe antique bleu ciel venait de faire son apparition. Elle jaugea le restaurant, silencieuse, mais aussi d'un regard noir. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Henry.

Les clients s'étaient tous tût, le souffle coupé face à la princesse responsable de la malédiction.

 **« Où est-elle ? Demanda la princesse, menaçante.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda Henry courageusement.**

 **_ Où. Est. Elle ? Demanda de nouveau la princesse en articulant. »**

Henry ne dit rien. Le restaurant entier restait silencieux. La jeune femme s'éloigna du garçon et se remise à l'entrée en soufflant. Puis, elle claqua des doigts.

 **« Maman ! S'écria Henry.**

 **_ Regina ! Suivit Robin.**

 **_ Emma ?! S'offusqua Snow. »**

Au milieu de la pièce étaient apparu Emma et Regina. Elles s'embrassaient passionnément. Emma avait sa main sous la chemise de Regina tandis que celle-ci empoignait fortement la nuque de la blonde en souriant contre sa bouche et en gémissant son prénom. Lorsque les deux femmes entendirent les voix stupéfaites de leurs proches, elles s'éloignèrent vivement l'une de l'autre. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles et rougirent en voyant l'ensemble du restaurant les observer, le visage béat.

 **« Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris la leçon. Dit simplement la princesse.**

 **_ Emma ! Regina ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Articula Snow, déboussolée.**

 **_ Elle lui a encore jeté un sort cette vipère.**

 **_ La ferme Robin ! S'exclama Regina. »**

Robin fut surpris et se ravisa d'un autre quelconque commentaire. La princesse Kida se rapprocha lentement des deux femmes.

 **« Laissez là tranquille. Répondit fermement, presque menaçante Emma en se postant devant la brune.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous cachez du monde entier que ça arrangera votre situation. Souleva la princesse. »**

Regina se mit à observer la princesse, le regard noir. Puis, elle empoigna une boule de feu, menaçante.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ?! Tiqua Regina en gardant contenance.**

 **_ Je vois qu'elle ne vous a rien dit. S'amusa la princesse.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Emma Swan. Vous avez pris votre décision ? Vous allez enfin vous décider à vous séparer de votre âme sœur ou faut-il que je vous y oblige ? Demanda la princesse en s'avançant vers elle, menaçante. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Emma toisa Kida, le regard noir. Snow partit en quinte de toux tandis que Charmant s'inquiéta pour sa femme et qu'Henry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'échapper un **« Quoi ?! »** étranglé de sa bouche.

 **« Vous m'avez obligé à faire la chose la plus immonde que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Je ne me laisserais plus berner. Vous ne nous séparerez jamais. Répondit Emma gravement.**

 **_ C'est un défi ? Demanda Kida en souriant et en haussant un sourcil. »**

Emma se colla encore plus à la brune qui avait repris son masque de dureté. Soudain, la princesse s'éclipsa pour se retrouver derrière Regina. Elle fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main et blessa Regina de sa lame qui luisait d'une lumière vive.

Emma eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de crier le nom de Regina avant que Kida ne se recule, fière.

Tous se précipitèrent presque vers la reine qui avait échappé un cri de souffrance avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente. Tous les clients se stoppèrent en route pour laisser Emma se pencher sur le corps de la brune, inquiète. Robin s'approcha, inquiet.

 **« Regina ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup, c'est hors de question ! Tu… Tu n'as même pas fait ta quatrième leçon. Tu te souviens ? S'exclama vivement Emma, les larmes aux yeux.**

 **_ Vous êtes vraiment un poison ! S'exclama Robin, inquiet.**

 **_ Taisez-vous abruti, vous ne voyez donc pas que…**

 **_ Peut-être qu'une fois votre âme sœur morte, votre cœur se brisera pour toujours, Emma Swan.**

 **_ Regina… Souffla Emma en caressant son visage. »**

La brune ne donnait aucun signe de vie. La plaie sur son flanc entacha de noir son chemisier. Emma se mit à pleurer inlassablement en répétant le prénom de la reine. Paniquée, elle tenta de l'embrasser, sans succès.

 **« La lame est enchantée. N'espérait pas la guérir ainsi. Elle est morte Emma Swan et vous n'y pourrez rien. Répondit Kida.**

 **_ La ferme ! S'exclama Emma, en rage. »**

Soudain, la blonde se saisit de son propre cœur qui comportait encore sa fissure. Snow et Henry criaient vers Emma, lui intimant d'arrêter. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Emma plaqua l'organe contre la poitrine de Regina. Quitte à ce que Regina ne soit plus de ce monde, Emma ne le voulait pas non plus… Son instinct lui dicta son choix et ses gestes.

D'un éclair doré, le cœur d'Emma pénétra dans la poitrine de Regina. Emma ferma les yeux.

Puis, Regina reprit une grande respiration tandis qu'Emma souffla, soulagée en se laissant tomber presque sur le corps de Regina.

La brune ouvrit les yeux.

 **« Langage…Swan. Parvient-elle à articuler. »**

Emma sourit contre le visage de Regina qu'elle saisit entre ses mains.

 **« C'est… C'est impossible. Lâcha Kida, désarçonnée. »**

Emma se tourna vers la princesse, se leva et l'observa, d'un regard aussi noir que les plus sombres des ténèbres.

 **« Vous ! Vous avez voulu la tuer ?! S'exclama Emma, hors de contrôle.**

 **_ Vous ne pouvez pas… vivre sans cœur. Articula la princesse.**

 **_ C'est elle qui a mon cœur maintenant ! Et croyez-moi, elle est bien assez forte pour nous deux ! S'exclama plus fort encore la blonde. »**

Les lumières tintèrent. On pouvait sentir les murs trembler sous la colère de la sauveuse. Soudain, Emma utilisa toute sa magie pour soulever la princesse par le cou, dans les airs, semblant l'étouffer.

 **« Emma ! S'exclama Regina en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.**

 **_ Vous n'y arriverais jamais. Jamais !**

 **_ Lâche là ! Ordonna Regina fermement.**

 **_ Elle a voulu te tuer ! S'écriait encore Emma, choquée, les yeux en pleurs.**

 **_ Emma, écoute ta bonté. Lui intima Regina. »**

Emma n'écoutait rien, elle voyait noir. C'est alors que Regina plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en ressorti son cœur, différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Il ne comportait plus de fissure. La moitié était noire, l'autre dorée….Comment une parfaite symbiose de leurs deux êtres. A présent, plus que des sentiments, les deux jeunes femmes se partageaient un même cœur. Regina se positionna devant Emma et lui mis doucement l'organe dans la poitrine. Emma ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir de nouveau sa raison lui intimer d'arrêter.

 **« Emma… Je t'en pris… Je…t'aime… Lui supplia Regina en chuchotant. »**

Emma rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Regina, suppliants. Ses mots parvinrent à se frayer un chemin parmi ce cœur nouveau. Emma relâcha ainsi son emprise sur Kida qui s'effondra au sol.

Regina soupira de soulagement. Elle enlaça Emma. Robin était prostré, observant le sol tandis que l'ensemble des clients étaient restés interdit face à la scène. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina se recula, contrariée.

 **« Emma. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à communiquer. Tu n'aurais pas pu me parler de cette histoire d'âme sœur avant ?! Tiqua Regina en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de la blonde.**

 **_ Je rêve ! On vient de fusionner nos cœurs, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et cinq minutes plus tard, tu m'engueule !**

 **_ Surveille ton langage. Et non, je ne te dispute pas, je suis contrariée que tu ne m'aies pas prévenu.**

 **_ Te prévenir de quoi ? Tu m'aurais encore pris pour une folle.** _ **« Bonjour Regina, je suis ton âme sœur, ça va ? Ah et au fait, tu es très sexy dans cette robe ! »**_ **Imita Emma, presque énervée. »**

Regina rit doucement à cette réflexion. Emma pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis ce fait sans y être confrontée directement.

 **« Si tu n'étais pas si compliquée, si butée… C'est ton côté têtu qui nous perdra, moi je te le dis. Maugréa Emma en taquinant au passage son amante.**

 **_ Emma ! Protesta vivement Regina. »**

Henry se racla vivement la gorge dans le but de faire prendre conscience aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles étaient loin d'être seule. Pourtant, elles n'arrêtaient pas leur dialogue, loin de réaliser qu'elles faisaient face à toute la famille Charmant, silencieuse.

 **« Et la discrétion, ça te connait ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Hé ho, ça va, j'avais fermé la porte des toilettes je te signale.**

 **_ Maman. Souffla Henry.**

 **_ Mon Dieu, mais quel romantisme Miss Swan !**

 **_ Oh ça va hein, j'avais envie de toi, t'aurais préféré que je te saute dessus dans la salle ?**

 **_ Je sais bien que c'est difficile de me résister. Enfin, tu n'es pas mieux dans le genre.**

 **_ Et je te signale que ce n'est pas ma faute si Lady Gaga a décidé de nous téléporter devant tout le monde ! S'exclama Emma en coupant la brune.**

 **_ Lady quoi ?**

 **_ Les cheveux blancs, le look, on dirait Lady… Oh et puis, laisse tomber. Des fois, j'oublie qui tu es.**

 **_ Et je suis qui Miss Swan ? Râla Regina, les poings sur les hanches.**

 **_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Miss Swan ! Criait Emma.**

 **_ Mamans ! S'écriait cette fois Henry, plus fort encore que ses deux mères réunies. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent uniquement leurs joutes verbales pour se tourner vers Henry. Puis, le jeune homme, rouge de honte et les yeux embrumés de larmes se précipita sur Emma et l'enlaça en pleurant.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Fin

_**J'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fanfiction et de la partager avec vous. Encore une fois, c'était une super aventure ! Je la renouvelle avec une nouvelle fiction, et je la renouvellerais chaque fois que mon âme de SwanQueen le demandera. Merci pour vos reviews, votre suivi assidu et votre avis positif (comme négatif !). Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve peut-être pour "Petits Secrets" je l'espère ! Plein d'amour !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Emma et Regina continuaient de se côtoyer, à l'abri du regard de tous. Robin avait coupé le dialogue avec Regina, mais elle s'en moquait… Et Emma ne cachait pas sa joie de le voir disparaître de sa vie. Elles évitaient de se retrouver au Granny's ensemble, trouvant la situation toujours aussi gênante.

Pourtant, Emma entra, un matin pour venir chercher une pâtisserie tandis que Regina était assise au bar, sirotant un café en lisant le journal.

La blonde vint prendre place à ses côtés en se raclant la gorge. Regina releva le regard vers la sauveuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **_ Je suis venue me chercher un truc à manger.**

 **_ Le contraire m'aurait surprise. Ricana Regina.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je ne me goinfre pas tout le temps. Répondit Emma en relevant le menton.**

 **_ Pas « tout le temps »… Souvent. Mes placards se souviennent de chacun de tes passages. Corrigea Regina en riant légèrement.**

 **_ Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait que tes placards qui s'en souviennent. Glissa Emma sensuellement »**

Regina releva les yeux de son journal et haussa un sourcil, le sourire en coin, terriblement séduite par l'attitude de la blonde qui la dévorait du regard. Ruby vint à leur hauteur. Elle n'avait jamais souri autant.

 **« Salut Emma.**

 **_ Salut Ruby. Tu peux me donner un croissant s'il te plait ?**

 **_ Bien sûr. Par contre, vous ferez attention, je crois que le loquet du verrou des toilettes ne marche plus. Souffla Ruby en souriant. »**

Emma fit les yeux ronds tandis que Regina se plongea encore plus sous son journal, rougissante. Les deux femmes restaient silencieuses tandis que Ruby arriva sans attendre vers le Sheriff, un sac en papier en main.

 **« On ne vous voit jamais ensemble. Constata Ruby.**

 **_ De quoi je me mêle Miss j'ai-mangé-mon-petit-copain ? Tiqua Regina en osant enfin l'affronter, les yeux dans les yeux.**

 **_ Regina ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Non, c'est pas grave, je suis habituée avec Madame le Maire. Souri faussement Ruby.**

 **_ Nous sommes… discrètes. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Oui, pas comme le couple d'idiots ! Répondit véhément Regina.**

 **_ Regina, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire ça.**

 **_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je ne fais qu'exposer la vérité au monde. S'exclama innocemment la brune. »**

Emma souffla en roulant des yeux tandis que Regina souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis, Emma observa Ruby qui riait doucement.

 **« En tout cas, estime-toi heureuse. Kida aurait pu nous téléporter durant un moment beaucoup plus intime. Sourit Emma.**

 **_ Emma ! S'exclama Regina. »**

Emma ria face au visage offusqué et rougie de Regina. C'est ce moment que choisit le couple Aurore et Philip pour entrer dans le restaurant, souriant et main dans la main. Regina les vit et grimaça en se repositionnant. Emma ria d'autant plus.

 **« Pourquoi tu ris autant ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Ton dégoût de la niaiserie m'amuse.** **Chérie** **. Répondit Emma, amusée.**

 **_ Ne m'appelle comme ça. Tiqua Regina.**

 **_ Oh mais pourquoi ça ? Allez. Embrasse-moi mon amour ! S'exclama Emma en se penchant sur Regina tout en faisant la moue. »**

Regina souffla lourdement en repoussant la blonde qui tentait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Elle affichait une mine presque dégoutée, mais ne pouvait cacher son amusement face à l'attitude puérile d'Emma.

 **« Je vais finir par me vexer.**

 **_ C'est faux. Je sais que tu déteste ce genre de choses autant que moi. Répondit fièrement Regina tandis que Ruby les observait encore, presque hilare.**

 **_ Oui… Mais j'aimerai bien que, de temps en temps, tu me laisse marquer mon territoire. Je pourrais, je ne sais pas… te donner une claque sur les fesses en public. »**

Regina, qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de son café, manqua de s'étouffer avec le liquide.

 **« T'es malade ! S'exclama-t-elle.**

 **_ Quoi ? C'est une marque d'appartenance comme une autre. Et ce serait drôle ! Répondit Emma en riant.**

 **_ Ce serait gênant.** Rectifia Regina. **De toute façon, tu peux toujours rêver. Et je ne t'appartiens pas je te signale.**

 **_ Si tu m'appartiens.**

 **_ Non et en plus, on ne peut pas dire que ce que tu racontes donne vraiment envie. « Marquer ton territoire », non mais oh ! Je ne suis pas un poteau sur lequel un chien doit pisser plus haut que les autres pour montrer qu'il est à lui ! »**

Emma ria fortement face à la comparaison.

 **« Allez ! Laisse-moi le faire, au moins une fois !**

 **_ Hors de question.**

 **_ Oh, allez, Regina.**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ S'il te plait.**

 **_ J'ai dit NON.**

 **_ Je le ferais quand même.**

 **_ Si tu me touche, je hurle. Je te jure que je le fais. »**

Ruby riait à gorge déployée tandis que les deux femmes continuaient de se disputer. Elles partirent ensemble, se chamaillant toujours autant. Ruby put voir Emma se risquer à taper les fesses de Regina et s'enfuir tandis que la brune hurla un long « Miss Swan » dehors, en furie. Elle jura même avoir entendu Emma oser lui répondre d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi.

Ruby n'avait jamais autant rit. Ce couple était atypique… Et le resterait toujours. Elles ne changeraient pas, elle en était certaine.

Emma et Regina se baladant main dans la main en roucoulant, ça ne serait probablement pas pour aujourd'hui… Et ça n'était pas plus mal.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
